Die Sinne eines Jägers
by TilyaDraug
Summary: Kisame kauft ein merkwürdiges, weibliches Geschöpf aus einem Bordell frei, und beschließt spontan, sich die Kleine als persönliche Dienstmagd zu halten. Das weltfremde Mädchen mit dem Federhaar ist jedoch kein Mensch, und eckt überall im HQ an...
1. Die Vorlieben des Kisame H

Kisame war auch nur ein Mann.

Und Männer haben gewisse Bedürfnisse.

Die Tatsache, dass der haifischartige Part in Kisame für einen erhöhten Testosteronspiegel in dessen Blut sorgte, machte es nicht gerade einfacher für ihn, eben diese Bedürfnisse dauerhaft zu unterdrücken.

Leider verfügte Kisame weder über die feinen Gesichtszüge eines Itachi Uchihas, noch über den Charme eines Deidaras, um sich bei dem schwachen Geschlecht die erforderliche Beliebtheit zu verschaffen.

Er beneidete seinen unnahbaren Teampartner um sein blasses, makelloses Gesicht, das nicht von Kiemenspalten entstellt war; er beneidete ihn um die Fähigkeit, ein Lächeln hervorzubringen, welches sein Gegenüber nicht zum Zittern brachte, und grollte Itachi dafür, dass er nie Gebrauch von dieser Gabe machte.

Wie gerne hätte er auch mit dem blonden Künstler getauscht, der mit seinem Witz, seiner Leidenschaft und seinen schönen, leuchtenden Augen jedes Damenherz im Sturm erobern konnte.

Zwar konnte Kisame stolz sein auf seine hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt und seine markante Erscheinung, aber mit seinem furchterregenden Haifischgebiss, seinen stechenden, raubtierhaften Augen, der kalten, starren Mimik und der blassblauen Hautfarbehatte er keine Chance, eine Frau freiwillig in sein Bett zu bekommen.

Sein ständiger, äußerst auffälliger Begleiter, Samehada, hatte sich bislang ebenfalls nicht gerade zu einem Weibermagnet entwickelt.

Und auch die Umstände, ein Akatsuki zu sein, und obendrein den Titel „Monster von Kirigakure" zu tragen, machten es dem Haifischmann nicht leichter, bei dem schönen Geschlecht zu landen.

Wie gut, dass es Bordelle gab!

Kakuzu ärgerte sich maßlos über die Unsummen an Geld, die Kisame in den Freudenhäusern der Ortschaften ließ. „Schnapp dir doch einfach irgendein dahergelaufenes Weibsbild von der Straße, und nimm sie dir, ob sie nun will, oder nicht!" waren seine Worte.

Hidan jedoch verteufelte diese Möglichkeit nicht viel weniger, als die Nutzung von Freudenhäusern. In den Augen des Jashinisten war es unwürdig, für die Dienste einer wertlosen Hure zu zahlen, ebenso wie es sich nicht ziemte, einen Körper zu schänden, ohne ihn danach seiner verehrten Gottheit zu opfern.

Kisame kümmerte sich nicht um die Meinungen der anderen Akatsuki.

Bordellbesuche waren bequem, verhältnismäßig unauffällig, machten ihm keinen Ärger.

Er bevorzugte große, langbeinige Frauen mit ausladenden Rundungen, nicht zu zierlich durften sie sein. Schließlich hatte der impulsive Hüne einiges mit ihnen vor…

Kaum eine Frau landete aus freien Stücken in einem Freudenhaus.

Und keine Dirne, die er sich bisher ausgesucht hatte, war nicht vor Kisames angsteinflößender Erscheinung erschrocken zurück gewichen; keine von ihnen hatte ihn nicht darum angefleht, doch bitte seine Hände von ihr zu lassen, und sich an einer anderen Dame zu vergnügen.

Der Hoshigaki war berüchtigt dafür, den Huren während des Aktes wilde Liebesbisse beizubringen, und auch ansonsten pflegte er nicht besonders zimperlich mit ihnen umzuspringen.

Kisame mochte es, wenn der Wille seiner Auserwählten noch nicht vollständig gebrochen war; er liebte es, wenn sich seine Gespielin kratzbürstig gegen ihn zu Wehr setzte, anstatt mit geschlossenen Augen furchtsam zitternd unter ihm zu liegen, und regungslos auszuharren, bis es vorbei war.

Das Tier in ihm wollte geweckt werden, sein Jagdinstinkt schrie danach, sich zügellos über einem unterlegenen Opfer entladen zu dürfen.

Und dennoch musste der Haifischmann zugeben, dass es jedes Mal an seinem Ego nagte, wenn sich seine Huren vor ihm zu verweigern suchten.

Aber was erwartete er denn?

Dass sich ihm überhaupt jemals irgendeine Frau in lustvoller Erregung hingeben würde?

Wohl nicht mehr in diesem Leben…

Doch das war noch lange kein Grund, um sentimental zu werden!

Kisame hatte an diesem Abend eine nicht zu verachtende Menge Sake in sich geschüttet.

Da er im Augenblick nichts zu tun hatte, und auch sein Partner Itachi momentan nicht gewillt zu sein schien, Gespräche mit dem inzwischen lallenden Haifischmann zu führen, beschloss dieser, sich seine freie Zeit wieder einmal in einem Freudenhaus zu vertreiben.

Gelangweilt schlurfte der Hoshigaki durch die dunklen Gassen des Küstendorfes, auf der Suche nach käuflicher Liebe.

Und er wurde fündig.

Dem schmierigen Zuhälter dieses heruntergekommenen Ladens fuhr der Schrecken in die hageren Glieder, als er seinen Kunden als den gefürchteten Akatsuki erkannte.

Kisame war schon längst verschrien als rücksichtsloser, brutaler Freier, der seine Huren nach Gebrauch in einem meist bedauernswerten Zustand zurückzugeben pflegte.

„Guten Abend, der Herr! Welch eine Ehre für mein bescheidenes Geschäft!" heuchelte der Zuhälter kriecherisch, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Liebeszimmer. „Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert! Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

„Mit ´ner Frau!" knurrte Kisame ungeduldig.

„Aber natürlich, natürlich." schleimte der Kuppler. „Haben Sie spezielle Vorlieben? Blond und blass? Dunkel und rassig? Jungfrau oder erfahrene Mätresse?"

„Egal. Zäh muss sie sein." grinste Kisame.

Der Mädchenhändler nickte verständig und setzte seinerseits ein falsches Lächeln auf. Kisames Worte hatten ihn auf einen Gedanken gebracht.

Er wusste nun, welches undankbare Weibsstück er dem rohen Haifischmann zum Fraße vorwerfen würde!

Er hatte die Kleine vor einigen Tagen halb ertrunken am Strand aufgelesen.

Außer ihrer schäbigen Bekleidung führte sie keinerlei Besitz mit sich.

Sie schien nicht aus der Gegend zu stammen.

Nach ihrem Aussehen zu urteilen, war sie nicht einmal ein Mensch. Doch das Mädchen wollte sich nicht über seine Herkunft äußern.

Er hatte das völlig erschöpfte junge Ding sogleich in einem seiner Liebeszimmer einquartiert, und kaum, dass er sie ein wenig aufgepäppelt hatte, schickte er ihr schon den ersten Freier herein.

Doch der Interessent verließ nach wenigen Minuten wütend das Freudenhaus, schimpfte über den Zuhälter, der das „kleine, wilde Biest" nicht im Griff hatte.

Auch die anderen zahlreichen neugierigen Kunden, die die Qualitäten der hübschen Fremden zu entdecken und auszukosten gedachten, zogen allesamt unverrichteter Dinge ab.

Beschwerden wurden über sie laut, die sich so gar nicht dem unauffälligen, scheuen Wesen der jungen Frau zuordnen zu lassen schienen.

Sie sollte laut den Aussagen der vergeblich zahlenden Kundschaft über eine ungeheure Kraft, besser gesagt, über ein mächtiges Talent verfügen, mit dem sie die Freier davon abhielt, sich ihr zu nähern.

Berührte man ihre Haut, entlud sich angeblich ein schmerzhafter, funkenstiebender Schlag auf den Körper des Anwärters.

Als jedoch der wutentbrannte Zuhälter am vorigen Abend die Aufmüpfigkeit der Neuen mit harten Peitschenhieben strafte, bemerkte er nichts von ihrer mutmaßlichen Wehrhaftigkeit.

Stumm, und ohne ihren Peiniger anzublicken, ertrug sie die Schläge, bis ihre blasse Haut übersät war mit roten Striemen.

Man wurde nicht schlau aus ihr.

Zweifelsohne war sie interessant, mit ihrer fremdartigen Erscheinung und ihrer scheinbar irreführenden Zurückhaltung.

Aber bisher ließ sich einfach kein Gewinn aus ihr schlagen.

Bisher…

Vielleicht kam ja heute die große Wende?

Sollte er es wagen?

Der Akatsuki würde den Laden sicherlich dem Erdboden gleich machen, wenn er mit der Ware nicht zufrieden war.

Aber – wenn er die Kleine nicht bändigen konnte, wer konnte es dann?

„Ich glaube, da habe ich genau das Richtige für Sie!" schnurrte der Zuhälter verheißungsvoll.

„Taufrisch bei uns eingetroffen – noch nicht gebraucht! So etwas haben Sie noch nicht gesehen! Eine wahre Exotin!"

„Hört sich ja vielversprechend an." schnarrte Kisame, und eine Sakefahne wehte dem Mädchenhändler entgegen.

„Sie hat natürlich ihren Preis…" räumte er noch ein. „Aber ich garantiere Ihnen ein prickelndes Erlebnis! Sie ist… speziell…schwer zu zähmen…eine Herausforderung sozusagen. Interesse?"

„Nur her mit der Perle! Ich liebe Überraschungen!" donnerte Kisame.

Der Haifischmann drückte dem Zuhälter das Geld in die Hand und ließ sich zum Zimmer des Mädchens führen.

„Viel Spaß!" zirpte der Zuhälter, händigte dem Akatsuki den Schlüssel aus, und entfernte sich diskret.

Kisame hatte in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand Schwierigkeiten, den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu führen.

Grinsend dachte er bei sich, dass er in wenigen Augenblicken mit Sicherheit ohne größere Probleme etwas ganz Anderes in etwas sehr Bestimmtem versenken würde!

Erwartungsvoll drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss um und öffnete langsam die schwere, hölzerne Tür.

In dem karg eingerichteten Raum, der nur durch das bisschen Licht erhellt wurde, das durch ein einziges, winziges, vergittertes Fenster fiel, sah er sie auf dem ordentlich gemachten Bett sitzen.

Etwas enttäuscht stellte Kisame zunächst fest, wie mickrig die Kleine war.

Es war kaum etwas an ihr dran, sie war zart, beinahe zerbrechlich, und allem Anschein nach blutjung, wie ihr Gesicht verriet.

Eigentlich verkörperte sie nicht den Typ Frau, nach dem es ihm verlangte.

Die hohe Stirn war kindlich gewölbt, die Wangen waren voll, ihre Lippen sinnlich.

Außergewöhnlich jedoch waren ihre Augen. Die türkisfarbenen Iriden, die geteilt wurden durch senkrecht geschlitzte Pupillen, leuchteten im Zwielicht wie die einer Katze.

Neugierig musterten sie den Besucher.

Kisame stellte fest, dass der verschreckte Ausdruck in dem Blick der jungen Frau plötzlich einem freudigen Strahlen wich.

Sie sprang von ihrem Lager auf, und bewegte sich einige zaghafte Schritte auf den Haifischmann zu, wobei sie ihm ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln schenkte, welches ihre kleinen, spitzen Fangzähne entblößte.

„Hallo…" flüsterte sie befangen. Ihre Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll.

Sie kam näher, noch näher, und blickte voller Vertrauen zu ihm empor, so dass das Herz des Hoshigaki wild zu klopfen begann.

Derart bezaubernd wurde er bisher nie zuvor irgendwo empfangen.

Sie konnte es wohl gar nicht abwarten! Dieses kleine, entzückende Luder!

Bei der bloßen Vorstellung, wie sich dieses liebliche Fräulein an ihn schmiegen würde, wenn er sie nahm, zuckte es heftig in seinen Lenden.

Ihr schulterlanges Haar, das ihr in ungezähmten Locken über die Schulter fiel, schimmerte wie Perlmutt, und bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Kisame, dass es sich nicht um Haare, sondern um feine, lange Federn handelte.

Das Mädchen trug einen zerlumpten, schmutziggrauen Stofffetzen an ihrem zierlichen Körper, der mehr entblößte, als dass er verhüllte.

Und so entdeckte Kisame an den blassen Armen und Beinen des sonderbaren, aber durchaus reizenden Geschöpfes, einige blassviolette Male, die an die glänzende Schuppenhaut einer Echse erinnerten.

Außerdem verrieten die frischen Striemen von Peitschenhieben auf ihrer weißen Haut, dass sich die Kleine scheinbar dem Willen ihres Herren widersetzt hatte.

Kisame grinste. Mit Sicherheit würde er heute Nacht noch seinen Spaß mit ihr bekommen!

Dieses niedliche Ding, das da vor ihm stand, war vielleicht nicht gerade eine klassische Schönheit, aber sie besaß eine nicht zu leugnende Attraktivität. Der Zuhälter hatte nicht zuviel versprochen!

Ihre Nähe zog in an, wie ein Magnet.

Er beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinab, vergrub seine großen Hände in ihrem unendlich weichen Federhaar, fasste in die seidige Pracht. Dabei fiel sein überraschter Blick auf ihre elfenhaft spitzen Ohren.

Wo gabelte man so ein außergewöhnliches Geschöpf wie dieses überhaupt auf?

Woher kam sie? Wer war sie?

Und vor allem: WAS war sie?

Kisame verdrängte die Fragen aus seinem Verstand. Die hatten jetzt nichts in seinen Gedanken zu suchen!

Es gab schließlich einen nur den einen, ganz simplen Grund, warum er in diesem Augenblick hier, bei ihr war!

Gierig wanderte sein Blick über den schlanken, kleinen Körper der jungen Frau.

„Oh, Sie haben getrunken?" Der Kleinen war die Sakefahne nicht entgangen, die Kisames fasziniert geöffnetem Mund entwich, als er so dicht vor ihr stand.

Verunsichert löste sich das Mädchen aus dem Griff des überrumpelten Haifischmanns, trat einige Schritte zurück, und neigte ihr hübsches Köpfchen zur Seite.

„Was interessiert es dich?" fuhr Kisame sie unwirsch an.

„Gar nichts. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte die Bemerkung!" stammelte sie nervös. „Ich kann ja nur froh sein, dass endlich jemand kommt, der mich von hier fort holt!"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich von hier fort holen will?" knurrte Kisame.

Das Lächeln des Mädchens gefror auf ihren vollen Lippen.

„Aber… ich dachte…immerhin…Sie sind doch auch kein Mensch,- oder etwa doch?"

Kisame schnappte nach Luft. Was erlaubte sich die freche Göre eigentlich? Kisame wusste um sein abschreckendes Äußeres, und er genoss zuweilen die Wirkung seines monströsen Erscheinungsbildes, doch in dieser ungenierten Art und Weise seinen Stellengrad eines menschlichen Wesens aberkannt zu bekommen, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus!

Während er, innerlich rasend vor Zorn, überlegte, ob er die Kleine zuerst flachlegen und dann seine Zähne in ihren Hals schlagen sollte, oder lieber in umgekehrter Reihenfolge, hatte sie sich ihm schon wieder bis auf wenige Zentimeter genähert.

Als sie ihre kleinen Hände an seine pochenden Schläfen hob, verflog Kisames Wut mit einem Schlag. Er konnte sich kaum satt sehen, an ihren großen, leuchtenden Augen.

Als sie seine Haut berührte, um sein Stirnband etwas zurückzuschieben, war es ihm, als züngelten kleine, knisternde Stromstöße durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Ein wohliger Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinunter.

Die forschenden Blicke der jungen Frau wanderten über Kisames freigelegte Ohren, seine immer noch gefletschten Haifischzähne, seine Kiemen und blieben an seinen Augen haften.

„Gehören Sie etwa nicht auch dem alverliekischen Volk an?" fragte sie in mit leiser Stimme.

„Nein, ich bin nicht …alverliekisch,- was immer das auch sein mag. Ich bin ein Mensch. Zumindest bin ich einmal einer gewesen." knurrte Kisame.

Die Kleine hatte ihn anscheinend mit ihrer geäußerten Vermutung nicht beleidigen wollen, sondern ihn ganz einfach für einen Vertreter ihres Stammes gehalten…

Nun, wenn dem so war, wollte er ihr diesen Irrtum gerne verzeihen,- solange sie Mittel und Wege fand, ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen…

„Dann sind Sie also nicht gekommen, um mich zu befreien?"

Tränen der Enttäuschung und der Verzweiflung begannen in ihren schönen Augen zu schimmern. Kisames Kehle entwich ein dunkles, raues Lachen. Die Kleine konnte einem fast leid tun!

„Nein, Süße. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu vögeln!"


	2. Widerstand

Nun, da Kisame den tatsächlichen Grund seines Erscheinens so unmissverständlich dargelegt hatte, war jede Freude, jegliches Vertrauen, aller Glanz aus den leuchtenden Augen der jungen Alverliekin gewichen.

Der Haifischmann bemerkte, wie sich ihre zierliche Gestalt verkrampfte, als sie ihren Blick abwandte, das Köpfchen senkte und versuchte, die Distanz zwischen sich und ihm unmerklich zu vergrößern, indem sie sich vorsichtig von ihm entfernte.

Als ob ihr das etwas nützen würde!

Kisame witterte den Duft ihrer Angst, und seine Hände begannen zu zittern vor Erregung.

Gleichzeitig versetzte es ihm einen Stich, als er plötzlich feststellen musste, dass ihm nun irgendetwas fehlte, und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Haifischmann begriff, was es war.

Er vermisste nun ihr zutrauliches, ehrliches Lächeln, welches ihn eben noch so herzerfrischend willkommen geheißen hatte, und vergebens suchte er ihren offenen, strahlenden Blick, mit dem sie ihn noch vor wenigen Momenten mit einer unverhofft entgegenkommenden Unbefangenheit empfangen hatte.

Kisame war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm auf solch eine aufrichtig zugeneigte Art und Weise begegnete, und der plötzliche Verzicht auf die Wärme, die ihm die junge Frau entgegengebracht hatte, hinterließ in dem sonst so kaltblütigen Akatsuki ein Gefühl der Leere.

Es war irgendwie…unbefriedigend…

„Sieh mich an!" herrschte er das Mädchen an.

Die Kleine aber zeigte sich nun vollkommen unzugänglich und schüttelte nur betrübt ihren dichten, zerzausten Federschopf.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, Schätzchen!" drohte der Haifischmann im tiefsten Bariton.

Keine Reaktion.

Wütend stapfte Kisame zu der Alverliekin hin, seine schweren Schritte donnerten über die Holzdielen, und als nur noch wenige Zentimeter die beiden trennten, schnappte er nach Samehada und rammte das riesige Schwert dicht neben ihr in den Boden.

Die Kleine zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als das Holz zu ihren Füßen zerbarst, versuchte aber, sich ihr Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, und ließ ihren Blick nun mit scheinbarem Interesse über Samehadas Klinge gleiten, anstatt ihn endlich auf Kisame zu lenken.

Doch der Akatsuki konnte spüren, wie schnell ihr Herzchen schlug, und ihm entging nicht das verräterische Beben ihrer Lippen.

Ungeduldig legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, damit sie ihm endlich ihr Gesicht zuwandte, und dabei war es ihm abermals, als tanzten kleine elektrische Impulse durch jede Faser seines Körpers.

Die Alverliekin aber starrte immer noch stur auf Samehada.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Kleine! Du weißt wohl immer noch nicht, wen du vor dir hast!"

Das Mädchen war wohl lebensmüde! Mochte sie vielleicht auch aus einer entlegenen Gegend kommen, in der die Begriffe „Akatsuki „und „Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer" nicht geläufig waren; so bewies sie aber mit ihrem Ungehorsam gegenüber einem ihr körperlich weitaus überlegenen, verärgerten, angetrunkenen und zudem auch noch bewaffneten Haifischmann, dass sie nicht nur verdammt weltfremd war, sondern eindeutig einen ganz gewaltigen Knall im Oberstübchen haben musste.

Das Mädchen aber zuckte nur demonstrativ unbeeindruckt mit den schmalen Schultern, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Und Sie? Wissen Sie denn, wen SIE vor sich haben?"

Kisame lachte dröhnend. „Na und ob. Du bist die Perle, für die ich teuer bezahlt habe! Und jetzt zieh dich aus, leg dich aufs Bett, und tu was für mein Geld!"

Seine Hand wanderte quälend langsam über den Hals der jungen Alverliekin; sachte zeichnete er mit seinem Finger die zarte Linie ihres Schlüsselbeins nach und freute sich, sie unter seiner Berührung erzittern zu spüren.

„Da, wo ich herkomme, gibt es kein Geld." wagte die Kleine leise zu bemerken.

Kisame war einen Augenblick lang versucht, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was das bloß für ein seltsamer Ort war, an dem es sich ohne Geld leben ließ, und der solch außergewöhnlichen Geschöpfe hervorbrachte, wie sie eines war; doch noch viel lieber wollte er jetzt endlich wissen, wie ihre Haut schmeckte…

Er packte sie grob bei den Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und ließ seine schmalen, harten Lippen über ihre glühend heiße Wange gleiten, hinab zu der verspannten Sehne ihres Halses, hin zu der Stelle dicht unter ihrem Ohr, an dem er das Pulsieren ihrer Schlagader am deutlichsten empfinden konnte.

„Hören Sie auf damit! Bitte!"

Triumphierend registrierte der Hoshigaki den Schauer, der die Kleine erfasste.

Er schloss seine Augen und genoss es, die Reaktionen ihres warmen Körpers auf seine Initiativen zu erleben.

Ihr Duft brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand; diese erregende Mischung aus Angstschweiß, der Geruch der Jugend und der Weiblichkeit, und dieser exotische, fast animalische Hauch des Fremden…

Weiche Federn kitzelten sein Gesicht, umschmeichelten seine raue Haut wie Seidenbänder.

Er schlang, ergriffen von einer plötzlichen Sehnsucht, seine starken Arme um ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt, drückte sie fest an sich, drängte seinen pochenden Unterleib voller Verlangen dicht an den an ihren.

Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, versteifte sich in seiner Umklammerung; er grinste stumm in ihr Federhaar hinein und labte sich an ihrer Hitze und dem Spiel ihrer Muskulatur, als sie vergeblich versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich los! Ich will Ihnen nicht weh tun!"

Kisame lachte grollend. „DU willst MIR nicht weh tun? Das ist ja rührend!"

Amüsiert lockerte er seine Umarmung ein wenig, jedoch nur, um die blasse Haut ihres Halses und ihrer Schulter mit kleinen, vorsichtigen Bissen zu röten.

Noch wollte er jedoch nicht von ihrem Blut kosten und vollends seine Beherrschung verlieren; nein, er wollte sich Zeit mit ihr lassen!

Sie schmeckte himmlisch…

Nach Fenchel, und nach Morgentau…

Das hatte Suchtpotential…

Kisame benetzte mit seiner Zungenspitze die von seinen Bissen geschundene Haut, und sein inzwischen immer schneller gehender Atem verschaffte ihr Kühlung auf den wunden Stellen.

Die Alverliekin hatte ihre Finger in den schwarzen Stoff seines Akatsuki-Mantels gekrallt, und bemühte sich verzweifelt, darum, irgendwie Abstand von seinem Körper zu gewinnen.

Beinahe zärtlich ließ Kisame nun seine großen Hände unter den schäbigen Stoff ihres Hemdes gleiten, strich genüsslich über ihren warmen Rücken und spürte dabei, wie ihm selbst ein Kribbeln über die eigene Wirbelsäule, hoch bis zum Nacken lief.

Ein tiefer, sonorer Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle, und vibrierte im gesamten Körper des Mädchens, das sich immer noch wehrte.

Eigentlich mochte Kisame es, wenn die Frauen ihm Widerstand leisteten, aber dieses Mal nagte es an seinem Ego. Dass seine Annäherungsversuche von diesem widerspenstigen jungen Ding so vehement abgelehnt wurden, verursachte in dem Haifischmann ein störendes Gefühl des Unbehagens. Wurde er nun etwa sentimental? Nein, aber diese spröde Kleine sollte sich gefälligst willig an ihn schmiegen, anstatt sich ihm zu verweigern!

„Lassen Sie das sein! Bitte, zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu, mein Talent gegen Sie einzusetzen! Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren! Ich flehe Sie an, hören Sie endlich auf, mich anzufassen! Sie sind… ein besonderer…Mensch? -, glaube ich; und ich will sie nicht ernsthaft verletzen!"

„Stell das Gefasel ein, Herzchen." knurrte der Haifischmann tonlos, und machte sich an dem Stofffetzen zu schaffen, der ihm bis jetzt den Anblick ihres nackten Körpers verwehrt hatte.

Mit dem einen muskulösen Arm, den er um die Taille der Kleinen gelegt hatte, presste er sie immer noch an eng sich, mit der freien Hand des anderen Armes nestelte er unbeholfen an der Knopfleiste ihres Hemdes, was sich aber doppelt so schwierig gestaltete, als ihr angsterfüllter Blick den seinen kreuzte.

Abgelenkt von dem Farbspiel aus tiefem Blau und Meeresgrün verlor er sich einen Moment lang in ihren Augen, aber ihre flehende Stimme riss ihn aus seiner irreführenden Faszination.

„Bitte, ich kann es nicht steuern! Wenn Sie weiter gehen, dann entlädt sich die Spannung ganz von selbst, und ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten!"

„Wem sagst du das? Ich kann es doch auch nicht mehr lange aufhalten, Schätzchen!" grinste Kisame spöttisch und vollführte eine obszöne Bewegung gegen ihren Schoß und ließ die Kleine die Beule spüren, die sich schon längst in seiner Hose bemerkbar gemacht hatte. „Habe ich dir aber nicht gerade befohlen, deinen vorlauten Mund zu halten? Nun ja, glücklicherweise kenne ich einen delikaten Weg, ihn dir zu verschließen…"

Mit diesen Worten griff Kisame in das Federhaar der Alverliekin, zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran, öffnete seinen Mund, und wollte ihn auf den ihren drücken.

Doch anstelle ihrer weichen, vollen Lippen spürte Kisame einen schmerzhaften Schlag. Eine elektrische Ladung hatte sich anscheinend zwischen ihnen aufgebaut, und sich in einem Funkenregen entladen, bevor es zum Kuss kommen konnte.

Doch als Kisame sein Vorhaben fortführen wollte, schlugen mit einem Male noch viel heftigere Blitze aus den Händen der jungen Frau.

Kisame wurde von ihr fortgeschleudert und taumelte unsanft gegen die Tür, zu der er hineingekommen war.

Sternchen flimmerten vor seinen Augen, ihm war schwindelig und jede Kraft war aus seinen zitternden Gliedern gewichen.

Die Alverliekin sprang mit einem bestürzten Ausdruck auf ihn zu, streckte besorgt ihre Hand nach ihm aus, zog sie aber schnell wieder zurück. „Es tut mir so leid! Haben Sie sich verletzt? Geht es Ihnen gut? Warum haben Sie nicht auf mich gehört? Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie mich nicht berühren sollen! Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, ich wollte das nicht!"

Kisames Schädel dröhnte.

Verwirrt starrte er das Mädchen an. Wie hatte sie das angestellt?

Hatte er gerade ihr Chakra zu spüren bekommen? Hatte sie etwa gerade Raiton gegen ihn angewandt?

Egal, wie sie das getan hatte,- sie hatte es gewagt, ihn anzugreifen!

Ihn, Kisame Hoshigaki!

Dieses freche kleine Stück! Das würde er sie bitter büßen lassen!

Er hatte zuerst mit dem Gedanke gespielt, das zarte Geschöpf zu schonen, doch nun wollte er sie sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zur Brust nehmen!

Kisame rappelte sich wutentbrannt hoch und langte nach der Kleinen, die versuchte, seinen Händen auszuweichen. „ Nein! Sie sollten mich jetzt auf keinen Fall noch einmal anfassen, das ist verdammt gefährlich!"

„Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier verdammt gefährlich ist!" brüllte Kisame zornig.

Was bildete sich diese Göre eigentlich ein?

Glaubte sie etwa, sie sei ihm überlegen, nur weil sie ihn hatte überrumpeln können?

Dann war es jetzt an der Zeit, ihr zu zeigen, wo der Hammer hing!

Ganz egal, wer oder was sie war, und woher sie kam; er hatte für sie geblecht, und zwar nicht dafür, um sich von ihr eine einzufangen!

Der immer noch leicht benommene Haifischmann strauchelte der Alverliekin entgegen, sie wich mit hilflos erhobenen Händen vor ihm zurück, bis sie mit ihren Waden gegen die Bettkante stieß.

Kisame warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen sie, riss sie mit sich mit, und stürzte mit ihr auf die ausgediente, quietschende Matratze.

Die Alverliekin keuchte atemlos, als Kisames massiger Körper sie unter sich begrub.

Er packte ihre immer noch weit von sich gestreckten Handgelenke, und drückte sie mit eisernem Griff in die weichen Laken.

Der erwartete erneute Stromschlag blieb aus.

Kisame fletschte siegessicher sein scharfes Haifischgebiss.

Die Alverliekin jedoch schloss erleichtert die Augen, und versuchte, sich unter Kisame zu entspannen, um ihn nicht mit einem wiederholten Ausbruch ihres Talentes zu gefährden.

„Nun, du kleine Rebellin? Gibst du endlich auf?" raunte Kisame herausfordernd in ihr spitzes Elfenohr.

Das Mädchen nickte schwach, und Kisame ärgerte sich, dass sie ihm schon wieder das Vergnügen nahm, in ihre Augen blicken zu dürfen.

Und er bedauerte die Tatsache, dass sie ihn wohl nie wieder mit demselben Blick betrachten würde, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte; bevor er ihr seine Absichten enthüllt hatte.

Wenn er sich nun an ihr vergehen würde, würde das seine Chancen, noch einmal ihr süßes Lächeln zu sehen, alles andere als erhöhen.

„Mein Volk kämpft nicht." flüsterte die Alverliekin zaghaft. „ Ich habe bereits genug Schuld auf mich geladen, als ich mein Talent dazu missbraucht habe, diese Menschenmänner davon abzuhalten, meine Ehre zu beschmutzen. Ich hätte sie dabei töten können."

Nun rann eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

Gebannt verfolgte Kisame ihren Weg, bis sie auf das Laken tropfte und versiegte.

„Ich werde mich nicht weiter gegen Sie wehren. Aber bitte, versuchen Sie, in ihrem eigenen Interesse, mir nicht allzu weh zu tun. Ich habe mein Talent nicht unter Kontrolle, und ich möchte Ihnen keinen weiteren Schaden zufügen. Nun machen Sie schon. Bringen wir es hinter uns."


	3. Befreiung

Frustriert starrte Kisame auf das zitternde Geschöpf unter sich hinab.

Ihre Tränen und ihre Resignation drohten ihm die Stimmung zu verderben.

Der Zuhälter hatte ihm gesagt, sie sei noch „nicht gebraucht".

Hatte sie sich vielleicht deshalb so vehement gegen ihn und die anderen Freier zur Wehr gesetzt, weil sie ihre Unschuld verteidigen wollte?

Nicht, dass ihn dieser Umstand davon abhalten würde, sie gleich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu vernaschen…

„Bist du noch unberührt?" fragte er betont beiläufig, während er einhändig die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes öffnete.

„Was kümmert Sie das?" entgegnete ihm die Alverliekin kühl, wobei sie es noch immer konsequent vermied, ihn anzusehen.

Kisame strafte diese Dreistigkeit sofort mit einem ungestümen Biss in ihre Schulter.

Gequält keuchte das Mädchen auf, und krallte ihre freie Hand in den Ärmel seines Akatsuki-Mantels.

„Antworte!" knurrte Kisame in ihr zartes, heißes Fleisch hinein.

„Nein, bin ich nicht." japste sie endlich. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet.

„Aha. Wer hatte denn das Vergnügen, dir die Jungfräulichkeit zu rauben? Einer deiner Freier?" fragte der Akatsuki neugierig, und schlug seine Zähne noch tiefer in ihre verletzte Schulter, als sie ihm zunächst die Antwort schuldig blieb.

Die Alverliekin unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, Kisame schmeckte die befriedigende Wärme ihres Blutes in seinem Mund, doch dieser Genuss ließ ihn nicht die Enttäuschung über die Tatsache vergessen, dass er nicht der Erste war, dem sie sich gleich hingeben würde.

„Nein, verdammt!" erwiderte sie trotzig. „Seit ich hier bin, habe ich es nicht zugelassen, dass sich mir ein Mensch auf diese Weise nähern konnte. Bis zu diesem Tag zumindest!"

Kisame ließ von ihr ab, nahm ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick wahr und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Sag mal, wie alt bist du überhaupt, Kleine?"

„Vierundzwanzig Sommer."

Der Hoshigaki war überrascht. Er hatte sie deutlich jünger geschätzt. Aber umso besser!

Sie war damit alt genug für das, was er mit ihr vor hatte, und durfte daher nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er Rücksicht auf ihre Unerfahrenheit nehmen würde.

Inzwischen hatte er alle Knöpfe ihres zerlumpten Hemdes geöffnet.

Kisame lief im wahrsten Sinne das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Er schluckte unwillkürlich, als er den dünnen Stoff beiseiteschob, und die freie Sicht auf die nackte, weiße Haut ihres flachen Bauches erhaschte.

Ein roter Striemen, verursacht von den noch nicht allzu lange zurückliegenden Peitschenschlägen des Zuhälters, verlief quer über ihren Bauchnabel.

Kisame fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze genüsslich die Spur der roten Linie nach.

Verzückt spürte er, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Auch er begann vor Erregung zu zittern; seine Lust wollte sich kaum noch zügeln lassen.

Er packte sie mit beiden Händen um die Taille und ließ seine leicht geöffneten Lippen über ihren Körper streichen, bis er an ihrem Brustbein angelangt war.

Der Haifischmann hielt kurz inne, als er bemerkte, wie verkrampft das Mädchen ihre Hände in das Laken gekrallt hatte; wie angespannt jede Faser ihrer Muskeln war.

Ihr Atmen ging gepresst und unregelmäßig, und ihr Puls hämmerte mit rasender, arrhythmischer Frequenz.

„Du hast Angst vor mir, nicht wahr?" knurrte Kisame lauernd.

Die Kleine rührte sich nicht, doch ihr durchdringender Blick ging Kisame durch Mark und Bein.

Der Sake wirbelte seine Gedanken nicht halb so sehr durcheinander, wie diese Augen…

„Was ist mit dir? Bist du bloß verklemmt und prüde, oder liegt es an mir? Findest du mich so abstoßend? Hässlich? Furchteinflößend? Rede!"

Grob fasste er sie an den Schultern, griff dabei in die frische Wunde, die er mit seinen scharfen Zähnen gerissen hatte, und ein gepeinigtes, raues Stöhnen entfuhr der jungen Alverliekin.

Bei diesem Klang setzte etwas in Kisames Verstand aus.

Er riss mit barscher Gewalt das bisschen Stoff, das ihren Oberkörper noch verhüllte, herunter, und während sich seine Hände mit derbem Griff auf ihre kleinen, weichen Brüste pressten, drückte er seine Lippen an ihre glühende Kehle.

Oh, wie fühlte sie sich gut an!

Wie im Rausch leckte er über die verwundbarste Stelle ihres Halses, lutschte an der zarten Haut, bis sie sich rötete, und mit einem heiseren Knurren setzte Kisame schließlich zum Biss an.

Doch er ließ seine Kiefer nicht zuschnappen, um ihre Kehle zu zerfetzen.

Er genoss einfach nur den Augenblick seiner vollkommenen Überlegenheit, das ekstatische Gefühl der Macht über Leben und Tod, seine uneingeschränkte Herrschaft über sein Opfer, das seiner Willkür schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

Er spürte das Herz in ihrer Brust, das flatterte, wie ein aufgescheuchter Vogel, er spürte die unkontrollierten elektrischen Impulse in ihren Nervenbahnen, die ihre Muskulatur zum Beben brachten.

Kisame ließ seine linke Hand unter ihren von kaltem Schweiß befeuchteten Rücken gleiten, um ihr Becken anzuheben, während seine rechte Hand nun sanft, beinahe liebevoll über ihren Busen streichelte.

Ihre Brustspitzen waren kaum ertastbar, sie fühlten sich vollkommen glatt und weich an,- scheinbar sagten ihr seine Berührungen nicht ausreichend zu.

Doch das ließ sich mit Sicherheit noch ändern!

Kisame wollte, dass es ihr gefiel…

Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie ihn noch einmal mit diesem bejahenden, dankbaren Blick ansah, wie sie es getan hatte, als er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte.

Der Akatsuki richtete sich auf und lehnte sich vor, aber sie hatte ihre Augen in Demut geschlossen, ihr Köpfchen war ergeben zur Seite geneigt.

Kisame beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Küss mich." flüsterte er in ihr Elfenohr.

Doch die Alverliekin reagierte nicht.

Mit Gewalt hätte er sich natürlich leicht all das von ihr erzwingen können, wonach es ihm gierte, doch das allein stellte Kisame dieses Mal nicht zufrieden.

Dieses Mädchen weckte in ihm ungeahnte Bedürfnisse, die er nie zuvor wahrgenommen, vielleicht auch nur die ganze Zeit über verdrängt hatte, um sich vor niemandem eine Schwäche zu erlauben.

Aber jetzt wünschte er sich einfach nur, dass sie ihn mit all ihren Sinnen wahrnahm, ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte; er sehnte sich danach, von ihr berührt werden, ihm verlangte danach, dass sie ihn in ihre Arme zog, in annahm, vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufsah, sich allein ihm, leidenschaftlich und bedingungslos hingab.

Kisame wollte diese junge Frau für sich beanspruchen. Er wollte sie besitzen. Keinem anderen Mann sollte es jemals vergönnt sein, ihr so nahe zu sein, wie er es ihr in diesen Augenblicken war.

Später konnte Kisame nicht mehr nachvollziehen, ob der Sake seinen Verstand umnebelt hatte, oder ob es der bloße Anblick der wehrlosen, nackten jungen Frau war, der seinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte, und zu dieser irrsinnigen Handlung verleitet hatte.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls nachgebend, löste er sich von ihrem Körper, schulterte Samehada, und verließ das Zimmer.

Wenig später ertönte Geschrei aus einem der Nebenzimmer, die Alverliekin vernahm erst die schmierige, kriecherische Stimme des Zuhälters, dann polterte und schepperte es, Weiber kreischten schrill, und Kisames Gebrüll ertönte. „Wie viel? Tickst du nicht mehr sauber? ICH müsste eigentlich Geld dafür verlangen, dass ich die Kleine mitnehme! Sei froh, dass ich dir nicht den ganzen Laden zu Kleinholz schlage, nach dem, was sich die Süße geleistet hat!"

Wieder ließen dumpfe Schläge den Boden erzittern, und ein hysterischer Stimmenwirrwarr erhob sich.

Schließlich kam Kisame zurück, zog wortlos seinen Akatsuki-Mantel aus, wickelte ihn um das Mädchen und trug sie auf seinen Armen aus dem Bordell.

Fragend blickte sie zu ihm empor, als die frische Nachtluft ihr Federhaar zerzauste.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir." erklärte Kisame kurzerhand.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in seinem Leib aus, als er ihrem Lächeln begegnete, und da war er wieder, dieser strahlende Blick aus ihren leuchtenden Augen!

„Danke…" hauchte die Alverliekin überwältigt, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihre Lippen auf seine Wange, ganz nah an seinen Mundwinkel.

Ein zartes Knistern ließ Kisame wohlig schaudern.

Mit viel Fantasie und Wohlwollen fasste er diese niedliche Geste als die Erfüllung seiner kürzlich gestellten Forderung nach einem Kuss auf.

Aber die Kleine hatte ihm einiges zu verdanken, und er wollte gewiss nicht umsonst diese horrende Summe für sie ausgegeben haben.

Es würde sich mit Sicherheit noch so einiges finden lassen, womit sie ihm ihre Dankbarkeit beweisen konnte, auch wenn er sie zunächst erst einmal unter Welpenschutz stellen wollte, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Ihre Schüchternheit würde sie aber bald ablegen müssen, denn Kisame wusste nicht, wie lange es ihm gelingen würde, seine Finger von ihr zu lassen, nun, da er Blut geleckt hatte.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte er die Alverliekin.

„Tilya." antwortete sie ihm. Ihre Augen reflektierten das fahle Licht des fast vollen Mondes, als sie ihn ansah.

„Kisame Hoshigaki." entgegnete der Akatsuki.


	4. Kisames Beute

Ein ungestümes Klopfen an der Zimmertüre ließ Itachi hochschrecken.

Er musste eingenickt sein.

Kein Wunder! Es war mitten in der Nacht, und der Uchiha hatte verdammt lange darauf gewartet, dass sein blauhäutiger Partner endlich den Weg zurück ins Gästehaus fand.

Kisame hatte an diesem Abend jede Menge Sake gesoffen, und war seinem Partner mit allerlei absurden Gesprächsthemen auf die Nerven gefallen.

Itachi war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als der aufgekratzte Haifischmann feierlich verkündet hatte, dass er diesen Abend den leichten Mädchen dieses Küstendorfes noch einen längeren Besuch abstatten würde.

Pech nur für Itachi, dass Kisame vergessen hatte, den Zimmerschlüssel einzustecken.

So hatte er zwar einige Stunden Ruhe vor seinem gesprächigen, aufdringlichen Partner, aber diese kostbare Zeit musste er damit verbringen, dessen Ankunft abzuwarten.

Zum Glück hatten die beiden Akatsuki ihren Auftrag bereits erledigt, und befanden sich nun auf der Rückreise ins Hauptquartier,- ansonsten hätte Itachi es keinesfalls auf sich genommen, die ganze Zeit über auszuharren, nur damit sein schlampiger Gefährte wieder in das gemeinsame Zimmer hineingelangen konnte.

„Wer ist da?" seufzte der schwarzhaarige Akatsuki vorsichtshalber noch, bevor er seinem Partner die Tür öffnete.

Als Akatsuki musste man immer mit bösen Überraschungen rechnen…

„Ich! Wer sonst." brüllte Kisame zur nachtschlafender Zeit.

Itachi bedauerte einen Augenblick alle anderen müden Gäste dieses Wirtshauses, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um, betätigte die Klinke, und eine Wolke aus Alkohol schlug ihm aus der Dunkelheit des Flures entgegen.

Der Uchiha wandte schnell den Kopf zur Seite, um dem Gestank auszuweichen, schlurfte entnervt zurück zu seinem Bett und ließ sich ächzend auf die weiche Matratze fallen.

So sah er nicht, wie Kisame stolz seine neuste Errungenschaft über die Türschwelle trug, so wie ein frischgebackener Bräutigam seine angebetete Braut.

Erst, als der Haifischmann eine Lampe entzündete, blinzelte Itachi unwillig unter der Bettdecke hervor, und natürlich entging dem aufmerksamen jungen Mann dabei nicht das türkisfarbene Leuchten Tilyas nachtsichtigen Augen, die das Kerzenlicht reflektierten.

Mit einem Sprung war Itachi auf den Beinen und spießte seinen zufrieden grinsenden Partner mit entrüsteten Blicken auf.

„Kisame, das geht zu weit! Was denkst du dir dabei, dein Flittchen mit auf unser Zimmer zu nehmen? Ich habe vor, jetzt endlich zu schlafen!"

„Sie ist kein Flittchen, Itachi." korrigierte Kisame ihn heiter. „Sie ist eine Alverliekin. Ihr Name ist Tilya. Hab sie eben dem Bordellbesitzer hinter dem Marktplatz abgekauft. Süß, nicht?"

„Eine Alver-was?" Itachi kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte das schüchterne Mädchen, das da, eingewickelt in Kisames großen Akatsuki-Mantel auf dessen frisch bezogenem Bett kauerte.

Im Kerzenschein schimmerten ihre perlmutternen Kopffedern, die sich das Mädchen hinter die spitzen Ohren gestrichen hatte.

So etwas hatte Itachi noch nicht gesehen.

„Du hast dir also eine Hetäre zugelegt, Kisame? Ohne mein Einverständnis? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Schau sie dir doch nur mal an; -sie ist… wie soll das…Mann, wir sind Akatsuki!"

„Na und? Bleib doch mal locker! Was spricht denn dagegen, dass sie uns begleitet? Sie wird sich schon irgendwie nützlich machen können." schnarrte der blauhäutige Mann zuversichtlich. „Du wirst sicher bald feststellen, wie talentiert die Kleine ist."

Kisame dachte dabei an die elektrisierenden Fähigkeiten des Mädchens, die sich mit Sicherheit noch einmal bewähren würden, aber Itachi bekam das Argument in den falschen Hals und verzog schnippisch den Mund.

„Danke, kein Bedarf. Dir hat wohl der Sake sämtliche Sinne vernebelt? Sag mal, ist dir überhaupt klar, dass die Kleine, die du dir da gekauft hast, nicht einmal ein Mensch ist?"

„Natürlich. Ich sagte doch bereits, sie ist eine Al-ver-liek-in. Was soll´s? Sieh MICH doch nur einmal an! Unauffällig und gewöhnlich kann man meine Erscheinung auch nicht gerade nennen, oder? An meiner Seite fällt die Kleine doch kaum auf."

Itachi schnaufte und warf einen verständnislosen Blick, auf die seltsame, schmächtige junge Frau, die sich Kisame da ausgesucht hatte.

Sein Partner musste komplett den Verstand verloren haben!

Ob es dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben war, dass sich sein Geschmack in Sachen Weiber so rapide ins Gegenteil verkehrt hatte?

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar recht, Kisame." ätzte Itachi. „Die Kleine wird, solange sie sich in deiner Gesellschaft befindet, sicher keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Bei deinem penetranten Sakegestank ist es auch schwer möglich, irgendetwas anderes als diesen ekelerregenden Geruch wahrzunehmen."

Tilya musste über Itachis zutreffende Äußerung grinsen, und ließ dabei ihre verliekischen Fangzähne blitzen, was den Uchiha völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Ist sie nicht niedlich?" grölte Kisame, und wuschelte dem Mädchen durch das Federhaar. „Ich werde sie behalten! Leg dich schon mal hin, Süße; ich genehmige mir noch eben eine Dusche. …oder…- willst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

Tilyas amüsiertes Lächeln gefror zu einem verzerrten Grinsen, aber Kisame verschwand schon mit brüllendem Gelächter im Badezimmer, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

Itachi schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Womit habe ich das verdie….- ach, ich weiß schon…" Damit legte er sich ermattet ins Bett und drehte Tilya einfach den Rücken zu.

Die Alverliekin tat es ihm gleich, fand aber zunächst keinen Schlaf, da der quietschvergnügte Kisame unter dem prasselnden Duschwasser einen brutal schiefen Gesang anstimmen zu müssen glaubte.

Offensichtlich erfreute sich der Haifischmann bester Laune.

Sie wickelte sich fest in seinen Akatsuki-Mantel und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

Seit sie hier, im Land der Menschen war, hatte sie kaum geschlafen, denn sie hatte jede Nacht im Bordell fürchten müssen, von einem Freier überrascht zu werden.

Nun aber war es ihr vergönnt, sich von den Schrecken der letzten Tage zu erholen.

Dankbar kuschelte sich die erschöpfte Alverliekin in die weichen Decken und wurde letztendlich von ihrer Müdigkeit übermannt.

Sie wachte erst wieder auf, als sich die Matratze unter Kisames Gewicht senkte.

„Wie kann sich eine so kleine Person nur so unverschämt breit machen?" motzte der Haifischmann grimmig.

Tilya spürte, wie sich ein schwerer Arm von hinten um ihre Taille legte, und sie Rücklinks an einen kühlen, muskulösen Körper gezogen wurde.

„Entspann dich, Schätzchen." raunte ihr Kisame ins Ohr. „Vertrau mir, ich rühre dich heute Nacht nicht mehr an."

Doch woher sollte die Alverliekin wissen, ob sie diesem Versprechen Glauben schenken durfte? Und eigentlich brachte Kisame sie schon mit dieser relativ harmlosen Umarmung aus der Fassung. Und überhaupt: - er hatte ihr nur zugesagt, sie HEUTE Nacht nicht mehr zu belangen,- doch wie sah es morgen aus?

Die Bilder dieses Abends drängten sich in das geistige Auge der jungen Alverliekin, sie meinte, Kisames forschende Hände noch immer auf ihrer Haut spüren zu können, sein lüsterner Blick ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf…

Mit Tilyas Ausgeglichenheit war es vorbei.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als sie endlich dem tiefen Schlaf, der seinen Tribut forderte, nachzugeben wagte.


	5. Neugier

**Kapitel 5 - Neugier**

Tilya spürte gleich das zarte Licht der Morgensonne auf ihren geschlossenen Lidern, als sie allmählich erwachte.

Es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden…

Mit einem wohligen Seufzer streckte sie ihre verkaterten Glieder von sich und drehte sich ungelenk auf die andere Seite.

Geblendet vom strahlenden Sonnenschein öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen.

Das erste was sie sah, war ein äußerst nahes, fürchterliches Grinsen, welches zwei Reihen messerscharfer, funkelnder Haifischzähne entblößte.

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei zuckte sie zurück, und stieß sich dabei schmerzhaft den Kopf an der Wand an.

Während Sterne vor Tilyas Augen flimmerten, fielen ihr wieder die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends ein, und sie begann zu realisieren, wo sie sich befand, und mit wem sie hier genächtigt hatte.

Als sich ihre Sicht geklärt hatte, blickte sie in Kisames wütendes Antlitz. „Ist das die alverliekische Art, einen guten Morgen zu wünschen?" fauchte er beleidigt. „Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, aber an meinen Anblick wirst du dich schon noch gewöhnen müssen, Kleine."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr… Hoshigaki? Ich hab mich einfach nur …erschrocken." stammelte die Alverliekin außer Atem.

„Was du nicht sagst." knurrte Kisame missgelaunt.

Tilya fragte sich, ob sie ihr Gegenüber mit ihrer unwillkürlichen Reaktion gekränkt hatte. Ob sich der rüde Haifischmann in seiner Eitelkeit verletzt fühlte?

Wie lange hatte er sie wohl schon lächelnd beobachtet, während sie tief und sanft geschlummert hatte? Die Alverliekin wusste nicht, ob sie dieser Gedanke rühren oder beunruhigen sollte.

Aber sie konnte in jedem Falle nachvollziehen, dass es Kisame nicht mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass sie ihn mit einem Angstschrei anstelle eines freundlichen Wortes zum Morgen begrüßt hatte.

„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, Herr Hoshigaki; aber… es kam bisher einfach nicht besonders oft vor, dass ich neben einer anderen Person aufgewacht bin. Es…lag nicht an Ihnen, dass…"

„Natürlich nicht." unterbrach sie der Akatsuki sarkastisch. „Es gibt ja bekanntlich nichts Erfreulicheres für ein junges Mädchen, als den morgendlichen Anblick eines Monsters genießen zu dürfen! Spar dir deine Erklärungen, Süße. Wir beide wissen, was Sache ist."

Tilya schüttelte verstört ihren Kopf, so dass ihre Federn raschelten.

„Ich finde aber nicht, dass Sie wie ein Monster aussehen, Herr Hoshigaki."

„Ach nein?" grinste der Haifischmann höhnisch. „Selbst, wenn dem tatsächlich so wäre, Schätzchen; so müsstest du doch bereits das Monster IN MIR erkannt haben, oder?"

Die Alverliekin verneinte scheu. „Wie könnte ich dieser Ansicht sein, Herr Hoshigaki; nachdem Sie mich verschont und vor einem unwürdigen Schicksal bewahrt haben?"

„Nenne mich nicht immer ´Herr Hoshigaki´!" brüllte Kisame gereizt. „Für dich bin ich Kisame-Sempai, klar? Und damit du es gleich kapierst: Ich bin nicht dein glorreicher Retter, sondern dein Meister! Das heißt, dass du meine Sklavin bist! Mein Eigentum! Mein Besitz! Verstanden? Also füge dich einfach deinem Schicksal, anstatt dich krampfhaft dazu zu zwingen, mit mir zu sympathisieren!"

Mit diesen Worten stampfte der Hüne davon, und ließ krachend die Badezimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Kurz darauf hörte man das Rauschen der Dusche und Kisames tiefe, grollende Stimme, die wilde Flüche formulierte.

Plötzlich betrat eine andere Gestalt den Schlafraum, und Tilya erkannte Itachi, der schon etwas länger auf den Beinen sein musste.

Er trug den gleichen Mantel, in den Kisame sie gestern gesteckt hatte, und den sie noch immer um ihren Körper gewickelt trug.

Außerdem führte er einen Rucksack mit sich, den er nun vor ihrem Bett ablud.

Sie grüßte den jungen Mann schüchtern.

Itachi erwiderte den Gruß, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. „Kisame hat es sich anscheinend tatsächlich in seinen Dickschädel gesetzt, dich zu behalten." murmelte der Uchiha scheinbar unbeteiligt. „Er ließ es sich von mir nicht ausreden. Solange du unsere Missionen nicht gefährdest und mir nicht auf die Nerven fällst, soll es mir einerlei sein, wenn du meinen Partner begleitest und ihm dienst. Ich hoffe nur für dich, Tilya, dass der Leader dir mit derselben Gleichgültigkeit begegnet. Kisame sprach davon, dass du eine Form von Raiton beherrschst. Vielleicht wirst du damit vor Pein bestehen, ansonsten…"

„Was ist Raiton? Und wer ist Pein? Und von welchen Missionen reden Sie eigentlich?"

Itachi winkte lustlos ab. „Das soll Kisame dir erklären, Mädchen. Ich bin nicht der Typ für lange Gespräche. In der Tasche hier findest du unter anderem angemessene Bekleidung für dich. Mach dich schnell fertig, und sag Kisame, er soll sich beeilen; in zehn Minuten wird uns ein Frühstück serviert, und danach werden wir aufbrechen. Ich warte unten, im Speisezimmer auf euch."

Und damit entfernte sich der introvertierte Akatsuki und ließ die ratlose Alverliekin allein zurück.

Kisame hatte sein Duschritual beendet, und kam, mit deutlich besserer Laune und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, das er sich locker um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, aus dem Bad.

Das kalte Wasser hatte seine Wut gekühlt, und er hatte keine Lust, seinem Mädchen weiterhin zu grollen.

„War Itachi schon da?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf den Rucksack.

„Ähm…ja, Kisame-Sempai…äh…er wollte unten warten…" stammelte die Alverliekin nervös.

Er grinste überheblich, als er bemerkte, wie beeindruckt Tilya seinen breiten Brustkorb und die stählerne Muskulatur unter seiner glänzenden, blaugrauen Haifischhaut musterte.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er beobachten konnte, wie die Kleine schwer schluckte, errötete, und schnell den Blick auf den anscheinend überaus interessanten Fußboden heftete.

Nun, wenn er schon weder ein hübsches Gesicht noch ein freundliches Lächeln vorzuweisen hatte, so konnte er dieses süße Ding doch wenigstens mit seinem durchtrainierten Körper aus dem Konzept bringen.

Vielleicht ließ sie sich ja noch aus der Reserve locken?

Ganz nah trat er an die junge Alverliekin heran, und betrachtete belustigt ihr gesenktes Köpfchen und die glühenden Bäckchen.

Er hob ihr Kinn an, und zwang sie somit, zu ihm aufzublicken.

Ihre weit geöffneten, blaugrünen Augen boten einen zauberhaften Kontrast zu ihren geröteten Wangen.

Kisame hätte sie in diesem Moment mit Haut und Federn verschlingen mögen, so unverschämt niedlich sah sie in ihrer Verlegenheit aus.

„Na, Schätzchen, was guckst du so ungläubig? Hast wohl nie zuvor einen Haifischmann in seiner ganzen Pracht gesehen, oder? Was ist, musst du alles erst einmal angefasst haben, bevor du es glaubst?"

Kisame griff nach Tilyas Armen und druckte ihre Handflächen auf seine vom Duschen noch eiskalte, nasse Brust.

„Ähm, äh…ähm… Nein, das muss nicht sein, ich glaube schon…ähm…"

Amüsiert beobachtete Kisame, wie die Kleine hektisch versuchte, ihre Handgelenke aus seinem Griff zu winden, und wie sie sich verzweifelt darum bemühte, ihre Finger soweit es nur ging abzuspreizen, um eine möglichst geringe Kontaktfläche zu seiner Brust zu erzielen. Die Berührung schien ihr äußerst unangenehm zu sein;- und das fand Kisame zum Brüllen komisch.

Wie konnte man nur so verklemmt sein?

„Los, streiche mir über die Haut!" befahl Kisame gespielt ruppig, um die Situation weiter auszureizen. „Dann kriegst du schon einmal einen Eindruck davon, wie es sich anfühlen wird, wenn ich dich…"

Der grinsende Akatsuki beendete den Satz nicht, sondern überließ es der Fantasie des Mädchens, ihn zu beenden.

„Mach schon!" fuhr er die Alverliekin an, als sie seiner Aufforderung nicht gleich Folge leistete, sondern bewegungslos verharrte, als sei sie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Wird´s bald?" schnaubte er, und endlich bewegten sich die blassen, schmalen Hände zaghaft auf seiner muskulösen Brust. Kisame war versucht, die Augen zu schließen, diese zarten Berührungen noch intensiver empfinden zu können, aber da er weiterhin die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über dieses Spiel behalten wollte, untersagte er sich diesen Wunsch streng.

Aus Tilyas lähmender Beklemmung entwickelte sich allerdings schnell eine hingerissene Faszination, als sie die Struktur seiner Haut erforschte.

Tatsächlich unterschied sie sich nicht im Geringsten von der der riesigen Knorpelfische, die Tilya in den Küstengebieten ihrer Heimat sowohl fürchten als auch lieben gelernt hatte. Die Alverliekin hatte seit jeher eine Schwäche für große, gefährliche Tiere, und neben Drachen und Riesenspinnen standen auch Haie ganz weit oben auf ihrer Favoritenliste.

Haihaut war in Tilyas Augen ein wahres Wunderwerk der Natur.

Fuhren ihre Finger hinab zu Kisames Bauch, fühlte sich seine Haut glatt an, doch fanden sie ihren Weg zurück, dann hinterließ es auf ihren Händen ein Gefühl, als hätte sie über raues Sandpapier gestreichelt.

„Wahnsinn." hauchte das Mädchen überwältigt, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und begann dann, mit beinahe wissenschaftlichem Interesse, seine breiten Schultern unter die Lupe zu nehmen, um seine Kiemen genauestens untersuchen zu können.

Ganz vorsichtig tastete sie über die empfindlichen Öffnungen, wobei sie ihm so nahe kam, dass er ihre Körperwärme durch seinen schweren Akatsuki-Mantel, den sie immer noch trug, auf seiner kalten Haut spüren konnte.

Kisame schauderte unter ihren zärtlich anmutenden Berührungen, und seine Erregung machte sich überdeutlich unter dem Handtuch bemerkbar.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich ihre Lippen auf seinem Mundwinkel angefühlt hatten, als sie ihn gestern aus Dankbarkeit geküsst hatte; er erinnerte sich an die Zartheit ihrer Brust unter seinen Händen, als sie in dem Bordellzimmer so hilflos unter ihm gelegen und sich seinem Willen ausgeliefert hatte.

„Können Sie damit etwa unter Wasser atmen, Kisame-Sempai?" riss ihn ihre neugierige Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Nuke-nin nickte nur stumm und ließ dabei das Handtuch, das bisher seine Blöße bedeckt hatte, auf den Boden segeln. Er wollte sie. Jetzt.

„Ach, du liebe Zeit!" Tilya wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als sie Kisames Ausmaß an Manneskraft gewahr wurde, und schockiert stolperte sie einige Schritte zurück.

Als der gierig nach ihr lechzende Kisame Anstalten machte, ihr nachzusetzen, wirbelte die Alverliekin herum und stürmte kopflos in Richtung Zimmertüre, um ihrem splitterfasernackten Sempai zu entfliehen.

Sie schnappte nach der Klinke, riss die Tür auf,- und rannte direkt gegen einen dunklen Schemen. Itachi Uchiha!

„Wo bleibt ihr? Ich warte schon seit-…"

„Hilfehilfehilfe…" japste Tilya in schierer Panik, krallte ihre Finger in seinen Mantel und hüpfte hysterisch auf und ab. „Bittebittebitte!"

Entnervt schob Itachi die Kleine zur Seite, dabei fiel sein Blick aber auf Kisame und dessen unübersehbare Körpermitte. „Ach du heilige Sch…" zischte der Uchiha angewidert und wandte sich um, damit er diesen verstörenden Anblick nicht länger ertragen musste. „Was zum Teufel treibt ihr beiden da eig-... Kisame, dir geht es wohl zu gut oder? Zieh dich an, und dann komm endlich! Für dein Vergnügen findest du später immer noch genügend Zeit. Und DU;-…" er packte Tilya am Kragen. „…, du siehst zu, dass du deinen Zweck erfüllst, und ich SO etwas…" er machte eine vielsagende Kopfbewegung in Kisames Richtung. „…NIE wieder sehen muss, klar?"

Itachi drehte den beiden den Rücken zu, und machte, dass er davon kam.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Er war doch kein Kindermädchen! Weder für Kisame, der ihn überall blamierte, noch für diese mickrige Fremde, die wohl glaubte, dass er den Haifischmann zu ihrem Schutze von ihr fernhalten würde. Da hatten sich ja die richtigen zwei gefunden! Sollten diese beiden Irren doch sehen, wie sie miteinander zurechtkamen! Hauptsache, er, Itachi hatte seine Ruhe!


	6. Machogehabe

Itachis plötzliches Erscheinen hatte Kisame gründlich die Stimmung versaut, und kaum war der Uchiha aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden, begann der Haifischmann laut und derb zu fluchen, so dass es Tilya Angst und Bange wurde.

Während sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihren Blick nicht auf Kisames inzwischen weniger auffallendes Gemächt schweifen zu lassen, stampfte der nackte Akatsuki verärgert im Zimmer auf und ab, und klaubte sich seine Kleidung zusammen.

Nicht nur, dass ihm Itachi in die Quere gekommen war, als er sich gerade seinen abgründigsten Trieben hatte hingeben wollen; das, was ihn am meisten in Rage brachte, war die Tatsache, dass Tilya es gewagt hatte, einen Fluchtversuch vor ihm zu unternehmen!

Wilde Vergeltungspläne gegen die ungehorsame Göre kreisten in Kisames Gedanken, während er sich schnaufend in seine Klamotten zwängte.

Zu guter Letzt schnappte er sich die junge Alverliekin und zerrte ihr grob seinen Mantel vom Körper. „Los, steh nicht so rum, als hätte dich der Blitz getroffen! Waschen, Anziehen, Mitkommen! Aber flott, ich habe Hunger!"

Tilya beeilte sich, dem Befehl ihres Meisters Folge zu leisten, bevor dieser noch auf die Idee kam, seine Wut an ihr auszulassen.

Sie stürzte zu dem Rucksack, den ihr Itachi mitgebracht hatte, und rannte mit ihm in den Waschraum. Leise schloss sie hinter sich ab.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später hämmerte es an der Tür. „Tilya!" hörte die Alverliekin ihren Meister brüllen. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, die Tür abzuschließen? Ich will dich zu jeder Zeit beobachten können, also mach sofort auf!"

„Aber Kisame-Sempai; ich muss doch auch mal die Toilette benutzen!" plärrte Tilya verzweifelt.

„Ach so…" murrte Kisame. „Na gut. Aber ansonsten gibt es für dich ab jetzt keine verschlossenen Türen mehr,- haben wir uns verstanden?"

Tilya murmelte einige altverliekische Schimpfworte vor sich hin.

„Ob wir uns verstanden haben?" donnerte Kisame aufgebracht.

„Jaaa…" maulte das Mädchen missgelaunt.

„Wie heißt das?"

„Ja, Kisame-Sempai!"

Tilya wusch sich in Windeseile, machte dankbar Gebrauch vom Kamm und der Zahnbürste, die sie im Rucksack fand, und beförderte aus diesem auch die Bekleidung aus, die Itachi für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Anscheinend hatte der Uchiha eine Vorliebe für dunkle, praktische Klamotten, wie die Alverliekin erfreut feststellte.

Alles, von den Socken bis zur funktionellen Unterwäsche war in dunkelgrauen Tönen gehalten.

Und bis auf die viel zu weite Hose, die sich aber mit einem Gürtel zuschnüren ließ, passte alles wie angegossen.

„Wird´s bald? Itachi und das Frühstück warten!" tönte Kisame ungeduldig aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Tilya stopfte ihr altes, zerfetztes Hemd in den Mülleimer, packte sich den Rucksack und öffnete beschwingt die Badezimmertür.

Kisame hatte Samehada bereits geschultert und sich mit mürrisch verzogener Miene an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

Er musterte sein Mädchen skeptisch von oben bis unten.

Diese nicht sehr figurbetonende, weite Bekleidung, die ihren zierlichen Körper verhüllte, sagte ihm so gar nicht zu.

Und ihre Federn standen wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.

Sie wirkte so ziemlich burschikos.

Nackt hätte sie ihm sicherlich besser gefallen!

„Hättest du dir nicht wenigstens die Federn kämmen können, Kleine?" maulte er die Alverliekin an.

Ab jetzt würde er ihr nicht mehr die geringste Kleinigkeit durchgehen lassen.

Sie würde noch lernen, wer hier die Hosen an hatte!

Er musste ihr ganz konsequent zeigen, wo der Hammer hing, um sich den nötigen Respekt zu verschaffen.

Kisame würde es nicht länger tolerieren, dass sie ihm auf der Nase rumtanzte, auch wenn sie ihn mit all ihrer Niedlichkeit zu betören versuchte…so wie jetzt zum Beispiel.

Mit großen, unschuldigen blauen Kulleraugen blickte sie an ihm hoch, und schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor. „Aber ich hab mich doch gekämmt…" beschwerte sich das Mädchen und warf einen prüfenden Blick zurück, in den Badezimmerspiegel.

„So siehst du nicht aus. Egal. Komm jetzt, ich hab Kohldampf."

Kisame packte seine Alverliekin am Arm und schleifte sie unsanft hinter sich her, die Treppen hinunter, bis in den Speisesaal.

Dort wartete bereits der schlecht gelaunte Itachi auf seinen verspäteten Gefährten und dessen Anhängsel und ignorierte das ungleiche Paar geflissentlich während der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit.

Entsetzt beobachtete Tilya ihren offensichtlich halb verhungerten Meister, dessen Tischmanieren wahrhaft zu wünschen übrig ließen.

Kisame fraß wie ein Drache, (ein Mensch hätte vielleicht eher den Vergleich zu einem Schwein gezogen) und Tilya konnte nur über die Unmengen an Nahrung staunen, die in dem Schlund des Haifischmanns verschwanden.

Sie selbst hielt sich dezent zurück, da sie sich noch nicht an die Küche der Menschen gewöhnt hatte.

Während sie sich bescheiden an dem Obstteller bediente, bemerkte sie die neugierigen Blicke der übrigen Gäste, die ebenfalls in diesem Raum ihr Frühstück einnahmen.

Ein junges Paar, ein alter Greis und eine Bande bärtiger Männer speisten an den Nachbartischen und Tilya stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie weitaus weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, als ihr gefräßiger Meister.

Eine völlig neue, erfreuliche Erfahrung für die federhaarige Alverliekin!

Andererseits bedauerte sie Kisame.

Schließlich wusste sie nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, anders zu sein, ausgegrenzt, und überall mit unterschwelliger Furcht und verhaltenem Misstrauen aufgenommen zu werden… Kisame musste es ähnlich ergangen sein, wie ihr bisher.

Er schien die Menschen zu verängstigen.

Sicherlich war es nicht leicht für ihn, Freunde zu finden.

Oder gar eine Frau.

Nun ja; wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte er gestern Abend sicherlich auch kaum das Bordell besucht.

Armer Kerl…

Aus einem Impuls heraus drückte Tilya ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Der Haifischmann stellte einige Sekunden das Kauen ein und starrte Tilya an, als käme sie von einem anderen Stern. „Glaub bloß nicht, du könntest mich mit einem harmlosen Küsschen um den Finger wickeln, Kleine. Ich vergesse dir deinen Ungehorsam nicht so schnell. Und wenn du noch ein einziges Mal vor mir wegzurennen versuchst, wirst du noch dein blaues Wunder erleben." Darauf stopfte er sich eine ganze geräucherte Forelle ins Maul und seine scharfen Zähne zermahlten krachend den toten Fisch samt Gräten.

Tilya überlief eine eisige Gänsehaut bei dem Geräusch.

Kisame schluckte den Brocken hinunter und lehnte sich überheblich grinsend zu ihr hinüber. „Außerdem ist jeder Widerstand zwecklos, Süße. Du entkommst mir ja doch nicht. Nächstes Mal bist du dran, klar? Dann kommt kein Itachi, um dich zu retten."

Bei diesen Worten rieb sich der Uchiha nur noch angeekelt die Stirn.

Allein der Gedanke an einen unbekleideten, brünstigen Kisame beim Liebesspiel mit diesem kauzigen Federköpfchen verdarb ihm den Appetit. Er hatte schon… zu viel Kisame… an diesem Morgen gesehen, als man eigentlich ertragen konnte.

Und was sein Partner an dieser schmächtigen, verwirrten jungen Frau fand, war ihm ebenfalls völlig unklar.

Zum Glück schien sie wenigstens kein ausgeprägtes Mitteilungsbedürfnis zu haben, und ihre leise Stimme klang noch halbwegs angenehm in seinen Ohren.

Aber sie fiel durch ihre außergewöhnliche Erscheinung auf.

Perlmuttfarbenes Federhaar hatte nun einmal Wiedererkennungswert.

Wenn sie dieses Dorf verließen, würde sie es Itachi und Kisame gleichtun müssen, und den obligatorischen Hut mit den Papierstreifen aufsetzen.

Wenig später brachen die drei auf.

Anstatt die Hauptstraße zum nächsten Dorf zu benutzen, schlugen die Akatsuki einen schmalen Waldweg ein.

Der redselige Kisame löcherte seine Alverliekin indes mit zahlreichen Fragen.

„Wo genau kommst du eigentlich her, Süße?"

„Von den alverliekischen Inseln."

„Noch nie davon gehört. Wo liegen die?"

„Wenn man von der Küste des Dorfes, von dem wir kommen, immer weiter nach Norden fliegt. Ist eine ziemlich lange Strecke."

„Wenn man fliegt? Womit fliegt?"

„Mit einer Sturmschlange. Ich glaube, diese Tiere gibt es nur noch auf den alverliekischen Inseln. Die Menschen haben sie in ihren ursprünglichen Territorien ausgerottet. Wie so viele Lebewesen, die ihnen zu unbequem vorkamen. Ich habe sie deshalb vorsichtshalber wieder zurück in meine Heimat geschickt."

„Aha. Und wie wolltest du wieder zurück nach Hause kommen, wenn dir schon vorab bekannt war, dass es hier keine Sturmschlangen mehr gibt? Oder wollten dich deine Angehörigen hier irgendwann wieder abholen?"

„Nein, niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Und über meine Rückkehr habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Es war sowieso bloß ein spontaner Akt der Verzweiflung, in das Land der Menschen zu reisen."

„Nun ja, nun brauchst du dir ohnehin keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, auf welchem Wege du nach Hause zurückkommen sollst. Dein Zuhause ist ab jetzt da, wo ich bin, Kleines." grinste der Haifischmann.

Niedergeschlagen ließ Tilya das Köpfchen hängen.

Der neugierige Haifischmann aber hakte schonungslos nach.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier hergekommen?"

„Ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Wir haben Zeit."

Tilya seufzte.

„Ich bin die Tochter eines Verlieken und einer Alwin; also ein Mischling der beiden Völker, die vor einigen Jahrhunderten auf der Insel, von der ich komme, Zuflucht vor den Menschen gefunden haben. Alwen und Verlieken haben, so unterschiedlich sie auch sein mögen, eines gemeinsam; etwas, das sie von den Menschen unterscheidet. Es handelt sich dabei um eine erweiterte Bewusstseinsstufe, die es ihnen ermöglicht, Kontakt zu zwei Arten von spirituellen Geschöpfen herzustellen."

„Spirituelle Geschöpfe?" Itachi hatte aufmerksam zugehört.

„Ja." bestätigte Tilya. „Das eine nennen wir das Totemtier. Es verleiht seinem Besitzer ein bestimmtes Elementartalent. Es gibt verschiedene Totemtiere, und jedes Kind wird einmal, während eines Traumes, von seinem vorherbestimmten Totemtier erwählt."

„Was für ein Totemtier hast du, Schätzchen?" fragte Kisame.

„Hattest." korrigierte Tilya den Haifischmann. „Es war eine perlmuttfarbene, gefiederte Schlange mit zwei Flügelpaaren. Ein Fiederskink. Der Bote des Blitzes. Das andere spirituelle Geschöpf hat sie getötet. Mein Malar. Malare sind parasitäre Dämonen des Unterbewusstseins, und sie leben von der Angst, die sie bei ihren Wirten mit furchtbaren Alpträumen erzeugen. Jedes Kind der alverliekischen Insel wird von solch einem Schmarotzer befallen, sobald es sich mit seinem Totemtier vereint hat. Aber die Macht des Totemtiers hält den Malar in Schach und beschützt seinen Besitzer vor seinem Einfluss."

„Und wie hast du dich ohne dein Totemtier gegen den Malar durchgesetzt?" wollte Itachi wissen. Das, was die Kleine da erzählte, hatte sein Interesse geweckt.

„Gar nicht, Herr Uchiha. Das einzige, was mir mein Totemtier als Erinnerung hinterlassen hat, ist ein unkontrollierbares Talent, das mehr schadet als nützt. Der Malar gewann über die Jahre hinweg immer mehr an Macht über mich, und sein Hunger nach meiner Angst wuchs. Da ich ihn irgendwann nicht mehr ernähren konnte, floh er aus meinem Verstand. Vielleicht hat er mir damit das Leben gerettet. Aber nun habe ich weder Malar, noch Totemtier, noch ein vernünftiges Talent. Ich kam mir so nutzlos vor; war nur noch eine Gefahr für die Insel. Aber ich habe gehört, dass es auch einige wenige Menschen geben soll, die ebenfalls Elementarkräfte besitzen, und dass diese Künste sogar in besonderen Verbänden trainiert werden können. Deshalb bin ich hierhergekommen."

Kisame grinste breit. „Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Schätzchen? Ich glaube, es war ein Wink des Schicksals, dass wir uns getroffen haben."

„Warum?" fragte Tilya.

„Warte nur, ich zeig es dir!"

„Kisame, lass den Mist!" ärgerte sich Itachi, als er sah, was sein Partner vorhatte, der Kleinen zu beweisen.

Aber Kisame hatte schon Suiton beschworen und ein sinnfreies Wasserjutsu in die Welt losgelassen.

Nur dem beherzten Eingreifen des Uchihas war es zu verdanken, dass die bewaldete Umgebung nicht vollständig in einer Überschwemmung ertränkt wurde.

„Kisame, das ist reinste Chakra-Verschwendung!" rief der schwarzhaarige Akatsuki gegen das Tosen der Wassermassen an. „Außerdem haben wir diesen Umweg durch den Wald in Kauf genommen, um KEINE unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken! Findest du, dass deine kleine Vorführung sich als förderlich für unsere Heimlichtuerei erweist?"

Itachis Ansprache hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, und Kisame unterbrach seine Demonstration kleinlaut.

Er schielte zu Tilya hinüber, die, wie sie alle, bis zu den Knöcheln im Matsch stand. Wenigstens schien sie das Schauspiel angemessen beeindruckt zu haben.

Ihre Augen strahlten!

„Das war einfach unglaublich, Kisame-Sempai!" schwärmte die Kleine. „Nicht einmal die ältesten, talentiertesten Alwen unserer Insel vermögen es, Wasser aus dem Nichts entstehen zu lassen! So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt!"

Tilyas bewundernde Blicke gingen dem geschmeichelten Haifischmann runter wie Öl…

„Nun, Süße. Jetzt weißt du Bescheid, an wen du dich wenden kannst, wenn du dein Talent trainieren möchtest!" schnarrte der Akatsuki.

Begeistert ballte die Alverliekin die Fäuste. „Sie werden mich unterrichten? Wirklich?"

„Sicher." tönte Kisame überheblich. „Insofern du dich als dankbar erweisen wirst…"

Itachi knirschte mit den Zähnen und hob gereizt den Blick gen Himmel.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er Kisame in diesem nervtötenden, gockeligen Zustand

noch ertragen konnte.

Oder wollte.

Allerdings hatte die Alverliekin mit ihrer Geschichte sein Interesse geweckt.

Womöglich konnte sie sich doch noch als nützlich für Akatsuki erweisen.


	7. Akt der Verzweiflung

_  
„Was meinst du, Kisame? Besitzt die Kleine Chakra?" fragte der Uchiha seinen Partner leise, nachdem er Tilya außer Hörweite geschickt hatte.  
Kisame zuckte mit den Schultern. „Samehada spürt eine Kraft, die von ihr ausgeht, und sie scheint ihm zu gefallen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es die Art von Macht ist, mit der wir es sonst zu tun haben."  
Itachi warf einen Blick auf das Mädchen, das einige Meter vorausgeeilt war, und sich mit regem Interesse mit den Pflanzen dieses Waldes befasste.  
Laut ihrer Aussage hatte sie auf ihrer Heimatinsel den Rang einer Heilkundlerin inne, und nun wurde sie konfrontiert mit einer ihr fast gänzlich unbekannten Pflanzenwelt, die ein für sie unabsehbares Potential an therapeutischen Wirkstoffen beherbergte.  
Sie war somit hinreichend abgelenkt und bekam nichts von alledem mit, was hinter ihrem Rücken über sie diskutiert wurde.

„Ihr Totemtier könnte ein Biju gewesen sein." vermutete Itachi.  
„Das denke ich nicht." entgegnete sein Partner. „Du hast doch gehört; jeder Inseleinwohner besitzt so ein Wesen. Und die Kleine meinte gestern, dass ihr Volk niemals kämpft. Wenn sie von ihrer Heimat berichtet, klingt es so, als sei diese Insel ein Ort des Friedens. Sie ist keine Jinchuriki!"  
Itachi blinzelte forschend in Kisames Richtung. „Und was gedenkst du zu tun, wenn Pein auf Nummer Sicher gehen will?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige sachlich.  
Kisame wirbelte zähnefletschend zu seinem kleineren Partner herum; der glühende Blick seiner starren Augen traf auf die kühlen, dunklen Iriden des Uchiha. „Wo kein Biju ist, gibt es auch nichts zu extrahieren!" brüllte er zornig.  
Und damit war das Thema anscheinend für ihn erledigt.

Gegen Abend erreichten die drei ungleichen Reisenden das nächste Dorf.  
Verhüllt von ihren dunklen Gewändern und den Bambushüten suchten sie nach einer Gaststätte und wurden fündig.  
Kisame reservierte.  
Und zwar zwei Zimmer.  
Grinsend drückte er dem pikierten Uchiha einen der Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand, mit dem anderen klimperte er triumphierend vor Tilyas Nase herum.  
Die Alverliekin konnte sich vorstellen, was ihr blühte.  
Doch zunächst galt es, die Henkersmahlzeit hinter sich zu bringen.

Schweigend gesellte sich das Mädchen zu den beiden Akatsuki an den Tisch, und die Wirtin deckte ihren Gästen Schalen mit Reis, Krabben, Fisch, warmer Suppe und Salat auf.  
Kisame schlang seine Portion hinunter, als habe er es sehr eilig, und als Tilya ihm auf seine Frage, ob sie ihren Fisch noch essen wollte, mit einem ´Nein´ beantwortete, verschwand auch dieser flugs in dem gierigen Maul des Haifischmanns.  
„Dann wären wir ja jetzt beim Dessert angelangt." stellte Kisame mit einem süffisanten Grinsen fest, und Tilya, die begriff, dass diese Anspielung auf sie gemünzt war, verspürte den übermächtigen Drang, sich zu übergeben.

Kisame packte sie beim Arm, und zerrte sie vom Tisch hoch. „Komm schon, Süße!"  
„Herr Uchiha!" jammerte Tilya verzweifelt, und blickte hilfesuchend zu dem jungen Mann.  
„Viel Spaß euch beiden." knurrte der Uchiha aber nur unbeteiligt und untersuchte gelangweilt den Bodensatz seiner Teetasse.  
Kisame hob Tilya empor, lud sich die zierliche Alverliekin auf die Schulter und stapfte mit ihr davon. „Hilfe…" japste das Mädchen atemlos.  
„Oh, sicher zwei frisch Vermählte…" flüsterte die Wirtin der Bedienung zu, und die beiden Frauen kicherten verschwörerisch.

Jetzt gab es für Tilya keine Rettung mehr.  
Sie flehte um Gnade, aber Kisame schleppte sie unbarmherzig auf das Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich zu.  
Den Schlüssel legte er nach oben auf einen Schrank, außerhalb der Reichweite der kleinen Alverliekin.  
Sorgfältig setzte der Haifischmann seine Beute auf das noch makellos glattgesteckte, blütenweiße Laken des Bettes.  
Samehada landete unachtsam auf dem Fußboden.  
Kisames Kleidung gesellte sich nach und nach zu dem wuchtigen Schwert.  
Dem Hut, den Schuhen, dem Mantel, dem Stirnband und den Socken folgte Kisames Hemd.  
Entsetzt musste Tilya beobachten, wie sich Kisame zu guter Letzt seiner Hosen entledigte, und in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Hysterie sprang die Alverliekin von der Matratze auf und suchte Schutz unter dem breiten Bett.  
Brüllend vor Lachen zog Kisame die Kleine an ihren Füßen aus ihrem Versteck hervor. „Was suchst du denn da unten, Schätzchen? Hier spielt die Musik!"  
Tilya kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wo bei Kisame die Musik spielte…  
„Ich muss mich noch waschen!" piepste sie jämmerlich. „Meine Füße sind voller Schlamm…"  
„Egal, ich mag es schmutzig!" knurrte Kisame begierig in ihr Ohr, und sein heißer Atem glühte auf ihrer Haut, die kalt war vom Angstschweiß.  
„Bitte, lassen Sie mich vorher noch kurz ins Bad, ja? Der ganze Matsch klebt so ekelig…"  
„Von mir aus." zeigte sich Kisame endlich gnädig. „Aber mach schnell…"

Mit einem kräftigen Klaps auf ihren Hintern gewährte der Haifischmann seiner Alverliekin den Zutritt zum Duschraum, und mit einem empörten Quietschen floh das Mädchen in das Badezimmer.  
Schnell verriegelte sie die Tür von innen, und schon polterte der Haifischmann aufgebracht dagegen. „Hey, Süße! Wir hatten etwas vereinbart! Keine verschlossenen Türen! Ich zähle bis drei, dann trete ich die Tür ein! Eins!"  
Tilyas Augen suchten panisch den Raum nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab, doch leider gab es nur ein winziges Fensterchen, durch das nicht einmal der Kopf der schlanken jungen Frau gepasst hätte. „Scheiße!"  
„Zwei!"  
Der Alverliekin kam eine Idee in den Sinn; sie rannte zum Waschbecken, biss ein kleines Stück von der Seife ab, und kniete sich vor die Toilettenschüssel.  
„Drei!"

Tilya schluckte das glitschige Stück hinunter.  
Es krachte.  
Kisame schleuderte die Überreste von dem, was einmal die Badezimmertür gewesen war, beiseite und stapfte wütend zum Klo. „Was ist los?"  
„Mir ist so übel…" jammerte Tilya erbärmlich. „Ich wollte Ihnen doch nur diesen Anblick ersparen, Sempai."  
Sie begann zu würgen.  
Die Geräusche, in Kombination mit ihrem bedauernswert angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck verliehen dem Schauspiel die nötige Authentizität. „Ich glaube, der Fisch ist schuld."  
Kisame beugte sich argwöhnisch zu ihr hinunter. „Ja, ja, immer ist der Fisch schuld! Mit dem Fisch war alles in Ordnung. Aber du riechst aus dem Mund, als hättest du Seife verschluckt."  
Der scharfsinnige Haifischmann warf einen Blick zum Waschbecken und entdeckte Tilyas Zahnabdrücke in der Seife.  
Lachend zerrte er die Kleine am Ärmel empor. „Ich glaube, ich seh nicht richtig! Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen, Süße. Denkst du, du könntest mir mit einem so billigen Trick entkommen? Ich besitze die Sinne eines Jägers, mein Schätzchen! Ab ins Bett mit dir, aber schnell!"  
„Aber…ich…" stotterte Tilya hilflos. „Ich kann heute nicht. Ich…habe meine Tage."  
Kisame warf den Kopf in den Nacken, und sein Lachen dröhnte in dem gefliesten Raum, wie ein Gewitter. „Das wird ja immer besser! Kapierst du´s nicht, Kleine? Wenn mir schon der Geruch der Seife nicht entgangen ist, dann würde mir der Duft deines Blutes erst recht nicht verborgen bleiben. Und im Übrigen: Deine Monatsblutung hätte mich keineswegs davon abhalten können, dich mir vorzunehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar!"

Diese unappetitliche Behauptung, untermalt von dem widerlichen Geschmack der Seife in ihrem Mund und dem obszönen Anblick des nackten Haifischmanns löste bei der Alverliekin endlich den überfälligen Brechreiz aus.  
Elendig übergab sich das Mädchen in die Toilettenschüssel.  
Fluchend schlurfte der Nuke-nin aus dem Bad, und überließ Tilya ihrer Übelkeit.  
Wieder einmal hatte sie es nun geschafft, die Stimmung vollends zu ruinieren.  
Solange sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte und aus dem Mund roch, wie ein Seifenspender, konnte er nicht viel mit ihr anfangen.  
Was sollte er nun tun, um sich abzureagieren?  
In den nächsten Puff gehen?  
Das sah er gar nicht ein; wozu denn hatte er denn seine kleine Sklavin so kostenspielig erworben?  
Kakuzu würde ihm noch die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er erfuhr, wo Kisame sein teures Geld gelassen hatte… Also sollte sich seine niedliche Errungenschaft wenigstens vorher bezahlt machen!

Die Kleine musste sich einfach mal richtig entspannen, sich vollkommen fallen lassen.  
Und ihr Mund sollte dabei möglichst nach etwas anderem schmecken als nach Erbrochenem oder billiger Seife.  
Was gab es da besseres als Sake?  
Frohen Mutes zog sich der Akatsuki seinen Mantel über, schnappte sich Samehada, und machte sich auf den Weg, um das hochprozentige Getränk herbeizuschaffen.  
Umsichtig schloss er die Zimmertür hinter sich ab.  
Nicht, dass sein Schätzchen sich klammheimlich verkrümelte, während er weg war.  
Der Kleinen traute er mittlerweile so einiges zu.  
Mochte sie auch naiv und unverdorben sein, so hatte sie es dennoch faustdick hinter den spitzen Ohren, wie ihm schien.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht auf neue, verrückte Ideen kam, während er den Alkohol beschaffte.


	8. Feuriges Temperament

Tilya hatte gerade begonnen, sich die Zähne zu putzen, als sie hörte, wie Kisame die Türe des Zimmers von außen abschloss.  
Er hatte sie eingesperrt!  
„Kisame!" schrie sie mit Zahnpastaschaum vorm Mund.  
Doch ihr Sempai hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Einerseits war Tilya froh, dass ihr nun eine Gnadenfrist gesetzt worden war;- jede Minute zählte, in der sie darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sie es diesmal schaffen sollte, Kisame von sich fern zu halten.  
Andererseits gab es nicht viel, was die Alverliekin mehr hasste, als alleine in einem dunklen Raum eingesperrt zu sein.  
Jetzt bloß nicht nervös werden!

Als Tilya verzagt aus dem vergitterten Schlafzimmerfenster starrte, sah sie den nachtschwarzen Himmel, der über den Dächern des abendstillen Dorfes ruhte.  
In den Gassen war nichts los. Keine Menschenseele ließ sich blicken.  
Ob sie trotzdem um Hilfe schreien sollte?  
Mit Sicherheit war dies keine gute Idee.  
Seufzend schlenderte die Alverliekin zurück ins Badezimmer und wusch sich in aller Seelenruhe.  
Wenigstens wollte sie die Zeit, in der sie nicht von Kisame belauert wurde, sinnvoll nutzen…  
Vielleicht kam ihr ja dabei noch der rettende Gedanke, wie sie einen Ausweg aus ihrer misslichen Lage finden konnte.  
Jedenfalls wollte die junge Frau keine leichte Beute für den rücksichtslosen Haifischmann werden, ganz egal, ob er sie nun aus dem Bordell befreit hatte, oder nicht!

Als Kisame mit zwei Litern Sake bewaffnet ins Wirtshaus zurückkehrte, fiel ihm gleich der beunruhigende Geruch nach verbranntem Holz auf, der ihn im Treppenhaus empfing.  
Dem Akatsuki schwante Übles; er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, gelangte zu seiner Zimmertür, und schloss rasch auf.

Rauchschwaden stoben ihm entgegen.  
Das Zimmer sah aus, als hätte ein Orkan in ihm gewütet.  
„Tilya!" hustete Kisame. „Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"  
„Hier…" erscholl es schuldbewusst aus dem Badezimmer.  
Kisame hetzte ins türenlose Badezimmer und rutschte fast auf den nassen, glatten Fliesen aus.  
„Verdammt!" fluchte der Akatsuki.  
Die Kleine hatte anscheinend den halben Duschraum unter Wasser gesetzt!  
Nun stand sie am Fensterchen und wedelte wild mit einem Handtuch herum, um den Qualm heraus zutreiben.

„Das ganze Gästezimmer ist verwüstet, Tilya!" brüllte der Haifischmann ungehalten. „Was hast du gemacht?"  
„Ich hab nur versucht, hier rauszukommen, Mann!" giftete die Alverliekin und ließ demonstrativ einige kleine Blitze um ihre Fingerspitzen tanzen. „Und zwar DAMIT! Hat nicht geklappt, wie Sie sehen. Dafür stand der Kleiderschrank plötzlich in Flammen. Zum Glück konnte ich das Feuer schnell löschen, sonst wäre ich hier in diesem abgeschlossenen Raum lebendig verbrannt!"  
„Mäßige deinen Ton, Kleine!" donnerte Kisame zurück. „Habe ich dich dazu beauftragt, Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen? Nein! Da siehst du mal, wie das enden kann, wenn man sich dem Willen seines Meisters widersetzt!"

Tilya klatschte entnervt das nasse Handtuch auf den Boden und raufte sich die Federn.  
Kisame sah sich prüfend in den Zimmern um.  
Es stank hier bestialisch nach Rauch, die Einrichtung war zum größten Teil demoliert, der Kleiderschrank war nur noch ein verkohlter Trümmerhaufen, es existierte keine Badezimmertür mehr, und der Duschraum selbst ähnelte mehr einem Aquarium als allem anderen.  
Er warf einen wütenden Blick auf die schmächtige Alverliekin, die sich verlegen darum bemühte, den Badezimmerboden zu trocknen.  
Wie konnte so ein zierliches Persönchen nur solch ein verheerendes Chaos anrichten?

An Sex war in diesem Ambiente jedenfalls nicht mehr zu denken.  
Für heute würde er sich geschlagen geben.  
Kopfschüttelnd begann er, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken, und wies Tilya an, dasselbe zu tun.  
Als die junge Frau nach dem Grund fragte, erklärte ihr Kisame, dass sie nun zu dritt in Itachis Zimmer nächtigen würden.  
Itachi zeigte sich nicht sonderlich begeistert, als es an seiner Tür klopfte, und ein missgelaunter Haifischmann samt gefiedertem Gefolge herein stampfte, mit der unangenehmen Botschaft im Gepäck, dass man dem werten Herrn Uchiha in dieser Nacht Gesellschaft zu leisten gedachte.

Der werte Herr Uchiha starrte seine ungeladenen Besucher finster an. „Und warum leistet ihr beide euch nicht gegenseitig Gesellschaft,- und zwar in dem anderen Zimmer?"  
„Es gibt kein anderes Zimmer mehr." knurrte Kisame mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf seine Gefährtin.  
„Aha." entgegnete Itachi einsilbig.  
Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, welche Geschichte hinter dieser Aussage steckte.  
So drehte er den beiden primitiven Wahnsinnigen die Kehrseite zu, und versuchte, ihre Anwesenheit zu ignorieren und einzuschlafen.

Kisame richtete leise schimpfend auf dem harten Boden ein notdürftiges Lager für ihn und seine Alverliekin her.  
Diese Nacht hatte er sich ganz anders ausgemalt…  
Aber nun musste er sich beherrschen; es wäre ein Zeichen der Respektlosigkeit gewesen, sich in Itachis Gegenwart an der lieblichen Alverliekin zu versündigen.  
Grob zerrte er Tilya zu sich hinunter und umschlang ihren kleinen, wärmenden Körper mit seinen schweren Armen, so dass er ihren Herzschlag in seinem eigenen Körper spüren konnte.  
Geduldig wartete er ab, bis sein eigenes Herz im selben Rhythmus wie ihres schlug. So konnte sie ihm nicht des Nachts entfliehen, wenn er schlief.  
Sofort würde der Haifischmann erwachen, wenn das vertraute Pochen ihres Pulses ausblieb.  
Sie fühlte sich gut an.  
So lebendig, so voller Energie!  
Durch seinen Akatsuki-Mantel hindurch spürte er ihren warmen, aufgeregten Atem auf seiner Brust.  
Nicht gerade unangenehm…  
Ein Gefühl, an das man sich gut und gern gewöhnen konnte…

Es dauerte lange, bis sich Tilyas Atmung tief und gleichmäßig vernehmen ließ.  
Kisame hätte das schlummernde Mädchen gerne noch viel enger, viel fester an sich gedrückt, aber er befürchtete, der Kleinen sämtliche Knochen in ihrem zierlichen Körper zu brechen, wenn er diesen Wunsch in die Tat umsetzte.  
Doch er ließ sie schlafen.  
Morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag…


	9. wilde Träume

Die sanfte Morgensonne kitzelte Kisame aus dem Schlaf.

Das erste, was er erblickte, waren die atemberaubend leuchtenden Augen seiner Alverliekin.

Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen und lächelte ihn an.

Nicht die geringste Spur von Furcht oder Ablehnung war in ihrem hübschen Gesicht zu lesen.

„Guten Morgen." flüsterte sie.

„Guten Morgen." erwiderte Kisame, verblüfft von der Zärtlichkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Herr Uchiha ist gerade aufgestanden." berichtete Tilya. „Er sagte, ich solle Sie in einer halben Stunde wecken." Verheißungsvoll fügte sie hinzu: „Das heißt, wir haben noch genügend Zeit…"

„Zeit wofür?" fragte Kisame erwartungsvoll.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse.

Wollte sie etwa tatsächlich…?

„Zeit, um endlich das zu tun, worauf Sie schon seit zwei Tagen aus sind, Kisame-Sempai. Ich will es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern. Irgendwann bekommen Sie mich ja doch. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin… dann sehne ich mir diesen Augenblick sogar geradezu herbei."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre kleinen Hände an sein Gesicht und streichelte ihm liebevoll über die rauen Wangen; ihr Becken bewegte sich verlangend gegen seines, und als Kisames Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre zierliche Gestalt glitten, bemerkte er erst, dass sie vollkommen nackt war.

Eine Hitzewelle schien seinen Körper zu erfassen, und seinen Verstand in die niederen Regionen seines Leibes zu entführen.

Mit einem wollüstigen Knurren wälzte er seinen muskulösen Leib auf die zerbrechliche junge Frau unter ihm; seine großen Hände tasteten in überschäumender Erregung über ihr zartes Fleisch, und erfreut wurde er gewahr, wie sich ihre Nippel unter seinen Fingern aufrichteten. Sein Mund näherte sich ihren vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Ein rauer Seufzer entfuhr seiner Kehle, als sie ihn endlich küsste.

Die Alverliekin hatte dem Haifischmann ihre Arme um den Nacken geschlungen.

Ihre feuchte, heiße Zunge schob sich in glühender Leidenschaft in seinen Mund, umspielte Kisames Zungenspitze, bevor sie sich zurückzog, um die Konturen seiner schmalen Lippen zu liebkosen.

Er schloss hingebungsvoll seine Augen.

Sie war ihm so nah, so unglaublich nah.

„Nimm mich!" hauchte sie matt, und hob ihm willig ihr Becken entgegen. „Bitte, Kisame…"

„Jaaaahhhrrr!" stöhnte Kisame voller Inbrunst in die Dunkelheit.

„Kisame! Kisame-Sempai!"

„Jaaa…Tilya…" Kisame spürte die kleinen Hände der aufgeregten Alverliekin auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, es geht ihm schlecht, Herr Uchiha! Er ist ganz heiß! Sempai, wachen Sie auf!"

Kisame schlug die Augen auf. Was zum…?

Neben ihm kniete eine besorgt dreinblickende Tilya – voll bekleidet, wie Kisame mit Bedauern feststellte – und sein Partner Itachi beobachtete ihn ebenfalls, allerdings tat er dies mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Spott.

Kisame griff sich an die schweißnasse Stirn.

Er hatte wohl nur geträumt… Leider…

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" erkundigte sich Tilya fürsorglich.

Kisame grinste. „Bestens, Sehr gut, gut…Ich habe bloß wild geträumt…"

„Sagte ich es doch." kommentierte Itachi trocken. „Du hast die ganze Zeit Tilyas Namen gerufen. Sicherlich hattest du einen furchtbaren Alptraum, hm?"

Kisame fuhr sich nervös durch das dunkelblaue Haar und wagte einen kurzen Blick auf seine Alverliekin. „Allerdings. Ich habe geträumt, dass dieses freche, undankbare Stück hier das ganze Wirtshaus niedergefackelt hat!"

„Ach, tatsächlich?" meinte der Uchiha nur nüchtern. „Dann frage ich mich, weshalb du sie dabei so heißblütig angefeuert hast…"

„Hab ich?" stammelte der Hoshigaki irritiert und seine Blicke flogen erneut zu Tilya, deren Wangen nun zu glühen begannen.

„Hast du." bestätigte Itachi kühl. Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe und imitierte die dunkle Stimme des Haifischmannes: „Ja, Tilya. Mehr! Ja! Jaaaah…"

Dann räusperte sich der schwarzhaarige Akatsuki und wechselte sachlich das Thema.

„Wir sollten jetzt schleunigst aufbrechen. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gestern so mitgekriegt habe, ist es besser, wenn wir von hier verschwinden, bevor die Wirtsmädchen herausfinden, was ihr mit eurem Zimmer angestellt habt. Das Frühstück fällt also heute flach. Sehen wir also schleunigst zu, dass wir Land gewinnen."

Kisame starrte wütend zu Tilya hinüber, die mit geröteten Bäckchen und einer engelsgleichen Unschuldsmiene ihre Federn zu kämmen begann.

Diese verdammte Alverliekin!

Sie brachte ihn total durcheinander!

Und nun hatte er sich vor seinem Partner blamiert – wegen ihr!

Erst trieb sie ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns, wenn sie ihn mit ihrem lieblichen, zutraulichen Lächeln um den Finger wickelte, oder ihn mit ihren funkelnden Augen anstrahlte, wenn sie sich über etwas freute, oder etwas voller Neugier bestaunte;- und dann, wenn er seine Gelüste in die Tat umsetzen wollte, kam dieser ängstliche, furchtsame Blick von ihr, der ihn so verunsicherte.

Oder sie ließ sich irgendetwas Wahnsinniges, Gefährliches, oder wahnsinnig Gefährliches einfallen, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Seit er sie kannte, befand er sich nicht nur auf Sexentzug, sondern es machte sich dieser zudem auch noch bemerkbar wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Kein Wunder, wenn einem das Objekt der Begierde ständig vor der Nase herum hüpfte, aber ihm keine Möglichkeit ließ, sich an ihr auszutoben!

Obwohl…eigentlich wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, sie sich vorzuknöpfen, und auch ihr Talent hätte ihn nicht daran hindern können, sich an ihr zu vergreifen.

Er war ihr haushoch überlegen,- in jeder Hinsicht.

Aber was brachte es ihm, ihren Körper gegen ihren Willen zu benutzen, und sich damit jede Chance zu verbauen, dass sie ihn jemals wieder mit diesem offenen, vertrauensvollen, freudigen Blick begegnete.

Niemals zuvor hatte Kisame eine so unvoreingenommene Frau getroffen, niemals hatte ihn jemand auf diese vorbehaltslose, vorurteilsfreie Art angeschaut, wie sie es tat.

Irgendetwas in Kisame riet ihm davon ab, dieses besondere Verhältnis zu diesem Mädchen einfach zu zerstören, nur weil die primitive Bestie in ihm nach der Befriedigung seiner Bedürfnisse schrie.

Doch dieser Schrei schwoll leider mit jeder Sekunde, in der Tilya in seiner Nähe war, zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Crescendo an, der ihm jede Vernunft aus seinem Verstand zu treiben drohte.

Kisame wollte Tilya.

Aber er wollte sie ganz.

Er fühlte sich körperlich zu ihr hingezogen, das stand außer Frage; aber er fühlte sich auch auf einer anderen Ebene mit dieser sonderbaren jungen Dame verbunden.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mehr gemeinsam, als beide es erahnten, redete sich Kisame ein. Tilya war eben… einfach anders. So wie er auch.

Sicherlich lag dies einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass sie kein Mensch war.

Aber dennoch…

Die Alverliekin schien einfach an der erschreckenden Fassade des Haifischmannes vorbeizuschauen; sie begegnete ihm nicht wie einem Monster, sondern,… - ganz einfach wie einem Mann!

Nun war es an ihm, das Monster in sich zu zügeln.

Kisame wusste nur nicht, ob er das überhaupt konnte. Oder wollte…


	10. Unter der Gürtellinie

Zur Strafe für Tilyas Ungehorsam stopfte Kisame der kleinen Alverliekin die zwei Liter Sake in den Rucksack.  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wären die beiden Flaschen schließlich gestern Nacht von ihm und der jungen Frau geleert worden, und man hätte sich anschließend in beidseitigem Einvernehmen den körperlichen Freuden hingegeben.  
Aber sein Mädchen hatte ja wieder einmal Mittel und Wege gefunden, sich den Gelüsten des blauhäutigen Akatsuki zu entziehen.

So enttäuschend, wie der vergangene Tag geendet hatte, so begann auch der heutige Tag.  
Ohne gefrühstückt, und ohne Sex gehabt zu haben und mit äußerst schlechter Laune stapfte der Haifischmann seinem Partner hinterher.  
Was hielt der Uchiha nun von ihm?  
Ob er glaubte, dass Kisame sich in einen jämmerlichen, liebestollen Trottel verwandelt hatte, der sich von seiner Gespielin an der Nase herumführen ließ?

Kisame zischte durch die Haifischzähne und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf seine Dienerin.  
Die hielt munter an der Seite des viel größeren Haifischmannes Schritt.  
Sie schien kein Morgenmuffel zu sein.  
Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und ihre aufmerksamen Augen erforschten unablässig die sie umgebende Umwelt.

Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses kindliche, zarte Wesen gestern Abend das komplette Gästezimmer verwüstet hatte!  
Er musterte sie unauffällig von oben bis unten.  
Was hatte sich Itachi nur dabei gedacht, die Kleine in diese unvorteilhafte Kleidung zu stecken?  
Man könnte meinen, einen niedlichen, mageren Jungen vor sich zu haben, wenn sie einem in dieser Aufmachung gegenüberstand!  
Wenn man ihr auf den Hintern schauen wollte, sah man nur auf plane, dunkle Stoffbahnen, und von vorne wirkte sie ebenfalls platt wie ein Brett.  
Ob Itachi bewusst diese Kleidung für sie gewählt hatte, weil er damit bezwecken wollte, dass Kisame sie nicht unablässig anstarren musste?  
Kluger Uchiha!  
Trotzdem sah der Hoshigaki sein Eigentum noch viel zu oft und zu lange an.  
Aber nicht, weil er in sie verliebt war!  
Was für ein Schwachsinn!  
Nein, er fand ihre Erscheinung und ihr gesamtes Auftreten einfach interessant.

„Sag mal, wachsen bei allen von euch diese Federn auf dem Kopf?" fragte er die Alverliekin unvermittelt.  
„Nein." entgegnete das Mädchen. „Die Federn und die Schlangenhautflecken an den Armen und Beinen haben sich ausgeprägt, als ich zur Frau heranzuwachsen begann. Sie erinnern mich an den Fiederskink. Man vermutet, dass dieses Phänomen mit dem Verlust des Totemtiers einhergeht."  
„Passiert es häufig, dass euren Leuten dieses…Totemtier abhandenkommt?" wollte Kisame wissen.  
„Zum Glück nicht." antwortete Tilya nachdenklich. „Eigentlich…stelle ich mit diesem Problem erst den zweiten bekannten Fall in der alverliekischen Geschichte dar."  
„So, so." meinte Kisame amüsiert. „Das bedeutet also, du bist ein Freak, stimmt´s?"  
Verunsichert zuckte Tilya mit den Schultern.  
„Na, dann; willkommen im Club!" grinste der Haifischmann.  
Nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, was die Kleine durchgemacht haben musste, als sich ihr Körper zu verändern begann.  
Wer, wenn nicht Kisame, wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, aufgrund seines Äußeren gemieden und gefürchtet zu werden?

„Sag mal,…" stichelte der Akatsuki weiter, als Tilya sich nicht weiter zu dem Thema äußerte. „…- wachsen dir diese neckischen Federn eigentlich nur auf deinem süßen Köpfchen, oder findet man sie auch…da unten?"  
„Das geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an!" fauchte die junge Frau gereizt.  
„Wie redest du mit deinem Meister, du freches Stück?" brüllte Kisame wütend, und ein paar Vögel flogen aufgeschreckt aus dem Dickicht.  
„Geht es nicht noch ein bisschen lauter?" kam die gedehnte Frage von Itachi.  
Sein blauhäutiger Partner schien seine Sklavin nicht vollkommen im Griff zu haben.  
Diese Tatsache belustigte den Uchiha angesichts der Tatsache, wie scheu und zurückhaltend die Kleine eigentlich im Gegensatz zum stürmischen und impulsiven Kisame war.  
Überraschenderweise ließ es sich ganz gut mit ihr aushalten, auch wenn ihre weltfremde Art und ihre Naivität dem schwarzhaarigen Akatsuki auf die Nerven gingen.  
Doch allein schon die Tatsache, dass der redselige Kisame ihn nicht mehr permanent von der Seite anquatschen konnte, weil seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem federköpfigen Persönchen galt, entschädigte Itachi für all dies.

Der Hoshigaki indes knurrte unwillig, grabschte nach Tilyas Arm, und zog das Mädchen mit einem kräftigen Ruck an seine Seite.  
„Hör zu, Schätzchen. Du wirst es noch heute Abend tief und schmerzhaft bereuen, mir diesen vorlauten Spruch an den Kopf geknallt zu haben. Denk an meine Worte…"  
Was erlaubte sich dieses mickrige Ding eigentlich?  
Hatte Kisame die Verhältnisse etwa nicht deutlich genug klargestellt?  
Oder war er mit seiner anzüglichen Frage etwa zu weit gegangen?

Kisame fletschte die Zähne.  
So ein Müll!  
Was machte er sich denn da nun schon wieder für irrsinnige Gedanken?  
Zu weit gegangen…,- er hätte die Kleine schon in der Nacht, in der er sie gekauft hatte, flachlegen sollen!  
Dann würde sie sich jetzt mit Sicherheit keine Unverschämtheiten gegen ihn mehr herausnehmen.  
So dankte sie es ihm nun, dass er sie mit Samthandschuhen anfasste!

Kisame überlegte kurz, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass hier etwas ganz gewaltig schief lief!  
Hatte ihn das Mädchen in den zwei Tagen ein denn einziges Mal geküsst?  
Nein!  
Diese keuschen Küsschen auf die Wange zählte Kisame nicht mit, auf diese Weise küsste eine Schwester ihren Bruder.  
Pah!  
Und, wenn er mal richtig nach dachte, dann hatte er die Kleine noch kein einziges Mal vollkommen nackt gesehen!  
Heute würde er sie beim Duschen beobachten;- das schwor sich Kisame!  
Er fragte sich, ob die Bisswunde, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, schon verheilt war.  
Und ob man noch die Striemen auf ihrem Körper sehen konnte, die die Peitschenhiebe des miesen Zuhälters hinterlassen hatten.  
Bei dem Gedanken an diesen aaligen Mistkerl, der seinem Eigentum Schaden zugefügt hatte, überkamen Kisame nachträglich Mordgelüste.

Der Haifischmann beschloss, im nächsten Dorf nach einer Apotheke zu suchen, und dort eine Heilsalbe für die Kleine zu besorgen.  
Die würde sie sicher noch so manches Mal brauchen…  
Kisame lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, bei der Vorstellung, wie er die lindernde Creme vorsichtig auf die geschundene Haut der Alverliekin auftragen würde; wie ihr ein erleichtertes Seufzen von den sinnlichen Lippen kommen würde, wenn er die Salbe sanft einmassierte; wie sie ihn voller Dankbarkeit in ihren strahlenden Augen anlächeln würde, und ihm dann endlich gewähren würde, dass er sie….

Kisame schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Idee aus seinem Verstand zu vertreiben.  
So ein Blödsinn; Tilya würde es ihm ganz sicher nicht so einfach machen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich schon längst unzählige neue, wahnwitzige Pläne einfallen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass er sich an ihr vergehen konnte.  
Der Haifischmann wunderte sich, wieso sie nicht einfach ihr Talent gegen ihn einsetzte, um sich ihn vom Halse zu schaffen.  
Das hatte sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal getan; und zwar im Bordell, als er sie küssen wollte. Damals meinte sie, sie könne ihre Fähigkeit nicht richtig kontrollieren, und sie wollte es um jeden Preis vermeiden, Kisame ernsthaft damit zu verletzen.  
Aber warum sorgte sie sich darum?  
Sie hatte gesagt, sie hielt ihn für etwas Besonderes…  
Kisame kamen einmal mehr ihre zärtlichen Berührungen in den Sinn, als sie seine Kiemen bestaunt hatte…er musste an den unvermittelten Kuss am Tisch in der Gastwirtschaft denken…  
Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie eine Schwäche für ihn hatte?  
Wenn er es ihr endlich besorgen würde, musste er sich zusammenreißen, und sanft vorgehen, -sonst würde es für sie beide eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit werden…

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder allein mit seiner Alverliekin zu sein…  
Bald schon würden sie im Akatsuki-Hauptquartier ankommen, und dort war Privatsphäre ein Fremdwort…  
Kisame hoffte nur, dass der Leader Tilya akzeptierte. Aber immerhin verfügte die Alverliekin über Fähigkeiten, mit denen sie sich noch bei Akatsuki bewähren konnte.

Da gab es nur ein Problem: Was nutzen Tilyas Talente, wenn sie sich dagegen sträubte, diese auch einzusetzen?


	11. Bestrafung

Das erste, was Kisame im Sinn stand, als die drei Weggefährten am späten Nachmittag das nächste Dorf erreichten, war, etwas Essbares zu organisieren.  
Der Marktplatz war brechend voll, und obwohl ihre großen Strohhüte Tilya und ihre beiden Begleiter vor den Blicken der Menschen abschirmten, fühlte sich die Alverliekin dennoch permanent beobachtet.  
Das lag allerdings eher an Kisame, der seine kleine Leibeigene hütete, wie seinen Augapfel.  
Er schob sie durch das Getümmel vor sich her, und immer, wenn sie es wagte, ihren Blick zu heben, verstärkte Kisame schmerzhaft seinen eisernen Griff um ihren Arm.  
„Sieh niemandem in die Augen!" befahl er streng.  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil ich es dir sage!" raunte der Haifischmann gefährlich leise, und Tilya wagte es nicht, ihm zu widersprechen oder weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Der Hoshigaki kaufte Unmengen an Fisch ein, und Tilya bekam die undankbare Aufgabe, die stinkende Tüte zu tragen.  
„Kisame-Sempai; wer soll das denn alles essen?" fragte Tilya beunruhigt. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa einen Teil davon als Proviant einpacken oder?"  
„Nein." bellte Kisame, und es klang etwas beleidigt. „Ich hatte kein Frühstück, meine Liebe; und du solltest mich besser nicht daran erinnern, wer daran Schuld trägt! Der Fisch kommt schon noch weg, keine Sorge!"  
Die Alverliekin fragte sich, wie jemand, der so unverschämt viel fraß, nur einen derart durchtrainierten Körper haben konnte.

Itachi hatte Brot, Käse und ein Netz Orangen gekauft.  
Er stellte sich neben Tilya, warf einen einzigen, skeptischen Blick in die miefende Tüte, die sie trug, und blinzelte ihr dann verschwörerisch unter dem Rande seines Strohhutes zu, während er ihr den deutlich appetitlicheren Inhalt seines Jutebeutels offenbarte.  
Tilya grinste breit.  
Sie schätzte die seltenen Momente, in denen der verschlossene Uchiha mit solchen oder ähnlichen Gesten bewies, dass er am Leben teilnahm.  
Tilya gefiel zwar seine wortkarge, ruhige Persönlichkeit, aber manchmal wurde ihr der schwarzhaarige Nuke-nin unheimlich, wenn er während des Wanderns stundenlang einfach nur nach vorne starrte, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

Die drei suchten sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen am Rande des Dorfes, und verzehrten unter den unbeteiligten Augenpaaren einiger Weidekühe ihre Mahlzeit.  
„Was sind das für Tiere?" fragte Tilya Kisame.  
Der Akatsuki glotzte das Mädchen an, als käme es von einem anderen Stern.  
„Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, ihr hättet keine Rinder auf eurer komischen Insel."  
Tilya schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tja, da habt ihr was verpasst!" meinte Kisame schmatzend. „Die Viecher schmecken fantastisch!"

Wenig später trennten sich die drei Gefährten.  
Während Itachi schon einmal die Reservierung der Zimmer im Gasthaus tätigte, machte sich Kisame mit seinem Schützling auf die Suche nach einer Apotheke.  
In einer engen Gasse wurden sie schließlich fündig, und der Akatsuki erwarb eine Tube einer nach Zitronenmelisse duftenden Heilsalbe.  
„Haben Sie sich verletzt?" fragte Tilya besorgt, als sie den Laden gemeinsam verließen.  
Kisame grinste.  
Die Kleine war wirklich goldig. „Nein, Schätzchen, die habe ich für dich geholt."  
„Für mich?" Die Alverliekin schien erstaunt.  
„Ja!" meinte der Haifischmann ungeduldig. „Für die Wunde, die ich dir beigebracht habe, und für die Striemen von den Peitschenschlägen."  
„Oh." Tilyas Brauen hoben sich erfreut. „Danke schön… Aber das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, die Verletzungen sind schon so gut wie verheilt."  
„Erzähl nicht so ´nen Müll!" knurrte Kisame. „Ich weiß doch noch, wie tief ich dir meine Zähne in die Schulter geschlagen habe!"  
„Kann ja sein, aber ich habe eine gute Heilhaut. Sehen Sie selbst."  
Stolz schob Tilya den Stoff ihres Hemdes zur Seite, so dass Kisame ihre weiße Haut sehen konnte.  
Die Kleine hatte recht!  
Nur einige rötliche Flecken erinnerten noch daran, wo die gewaltigen Kiefer des Haifischmannes sich in das zarte Fleisch gegraben hatten.

Kisame trat näher an sie heran und konnte nur darüber staunen, wie schnell sich die tiefen Wunden verschlossen hatten.  
Der Duft ihrer Haut betörte seine Sinne.  
Er wollte sie berühren.  
Nur ganz kurz …  
Tilya, die nicht zu ahnen schien, welche Wirkung sie auf den Akatsuki ausübte, zog ihr Hemd ein Stückchen in die Höhe und entblößte damit ihren flachen Bauch. „Und die Striemen sind schon seit gestern überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen. Glauben Sie mir jetzt?"  
Kisame antwortete ihr nicht, sondern strich mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über die makellose Haut, die tatsächlich keiner Heilsalbe mehr bedurfte.  
Nun blieb ihm kein Vorwand mehr, um heute Abend ihre Haut berühren zu dürfen…  
„Verdammt, ich brauche doch keinen Grund vorzuschützen, wenn ich dich anfassen will!" brüllte Kisame plötzlich aufgebracht, packte Tilya grob am Handgelenk und schleifte das erschrockene Mädchen hinter sich her.  
„Du gehörst mir! Ich habe teuer für dich bezahlt, ich habe dich gerettet vor einem unwürdigen Schicksal, ich kümmere mich um dich,- du hast mir gefälligst dankbar zu sein!"  
„Aber das bin ich doch, Kisame-Sempai!" rief die Kleine verzweifelt, die Mühe hatte, mit dem großen Nuke-Nin Schritt zu halten.  
„Ach ja? Beweis es mir!"

Im gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen, packte der wütende Haifischmann das wehrlose Mädchen, setzte sich gemütlich auf das große, weiche Bett, und legte sich die Kleine übers Knie.  
Seine Wut machte schierer Belustigung Platz, als die junge Frau dem deftigen Klaps auf ihren Hintern mit einem empörten Quietschen quittierte.  
Grinsend ließ Kisame einen weiteren, wohldosierten Schlag mit seiner flachen Hand folgen, dass es nur so klatschte.  
„Aua!" schrie die Kleine erbost. „Sind Sie verrückt? Was soll das denn?"  
„Das ist die Strafe für die große Klappe, die du dir heute Morgen geleistet hast;- erinnerst du dich nicht?"  
Ein weiteres Mal sauste seine Hand auf ihren Po, und die Alverliekin ächzte verhalten. „Ja doch, ja! Ich erinnere mich! Entschuldigung! Ich hab´s kapiert! Das kommt nie wieder vor, versprochen! Donnerwetter, hören Sie jetzt auf damit, das ist ja…entwürdigend!"  
„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?" schnarrte Kisame gebieterisch, und es klatschte ein viertes Mal.  
„BITTE!" jaulte Tilya verzweifelt.

Kisames dröhnendes Lachen ließ das Zimmer erzittern, als er endlich von ihr abließ.  
Von nebenan klopfte jemand gegen die Wand.  
„Beherrscht euch mal, verdammte Scheiße!" klang es dumpf aus dem benachbarten Raum.  
„Schnauze!" donnerte Kisame.  
Daraufhin war es still.  
„Kisame…" Diesmal kam die gedämpfte Stimme aus dem anderen angrenzenden Zimmer.  
Sie gehörte Itachi. „Die.Wä.Dünn…SEHR! DÜNN!"  
Kisame stöhnte entnervt auf und funkelte Tilya dann herausfordernd an, die erleichtert durchatmete. „Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, dein Sempai wird heute trotzdem noch viel Spaß mit dir haben!"  
Die Kleine schluckte beklommen, als Kisame anfing, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.  
„Los, zieh dich aus, und dann ab unter die Dusche mit dir!" Kisame rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände, die noch brannten von den Schlägen.

Tilya stand wie vom Donner gerührt vor ihm und starrte ihn an, als hätte er von ihr verlangt, Samehada herunterzuschlucken.  
„Was ist? Mach schon, oder soll ICH dir die Klamotten vom Leib reißen!"  
Die Alverliekin zuckte schockiert zusammen, und beeilte sich, sich zu entkleiden.  
Als sie nur noch in Shorts und Unterhemd vor Kisame stand, hielt sie inne.  
„Muss ich das auch noch ausziehen?" fragte sie Kisame schamhaft.  
„Da ich dir hiermit offiziell verbiete, in Unterwäsche zu duschen: JA!" frohlockte der Hoshigaki.  
Die Vorfreude machte sich inzwischen auch in seiner Hose bemerkbar.  
Tilya lief hochrot an und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.  
Plötzlich wirbelte sie herum, hetzte zur Tür und rüttelte panisch an dem Knauf herum. Abgeschlossen!  
„Suchst du das hier?" schnurrte Kisame und klimperte triumphierend mit dem Schlüsselbund. „Dieses Mal lasse ich dir keine Chance, mir zu entwischen. Jetzt komm schön brav her zu Onkel Kisame…"


	12. Kaltes Wasser

Zögerlich tappte Tilya barfuß zum Bett, auf dem Kisame auf sie wartete.  
„Setz dich auf meinen Schoß!" befahl er grinsend.  
Der Haifischmann hatte sich inzwischen bis auf die Hosen entkleidet.  
Als die junge Frau nicht sofort parierte, griff Kisame nach ihren Armen und zog sie grob zu sich heran, und zwang dabei ihre Beine auseinander, bis die peinlich berührte Alverliekin rittlings auf dem Haifischmann sitzen musste.

Kisame sah nun direkt in ihre meeresblauen Augen; ihr Blick flackerte nervös; sie wagte kaum zu atmen.  
Ihre betörende Nähe versetzte den Hoshigaki in einen Rausch der Sinne.  
Langsam glitten seine kalten Hände unter ihr Hemd, tasteten verstohlen über die seidige Haut ihres Rückens.  
Er merkte, wie sich ihr zitternder Körper unter seinen Berührungen verkrampfte.  
Langsam schob Kisame den Stoff ihres Hemdes hoch, streifte ihr das Kleidungsstück behutsam über den gefiederten Kopf, und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
Einige Sekunden lang, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, sah er sie einfach nur an.  
Ihre Haut schimmerte weiß wie Schnee.  
Sie schien so unglaublich verletzlich in diesem Augenblick.

Beinahe zaghaft hob er seine Hand, streichelte über ihren nackten Arm; er ertastete die echsenhaften Male über ihrem Ellenbogen.  
Seine Finger näherten sich ihrer Schulter, sachte strich Kisame über ihr filigranes Schlüsselbein, bevor er seine Hand ungeniert über die zarte Rundung ihrer Brust wandern ließ.  
Forsch grinsend warf er einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Mädchens.  
Sie wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, sondern fixierte starr irgendeinen Punkt hinter Kisames Schulter.  
Der Haifischmann sah, wie ihre Wangenmuskulatur arbeitete, als sie angespannt ihre Zähne aufeinander presste.  
Ganz plötzlich lehnte sich Tilya vor und schlang ihre Arme um Kisames Hals, wobei sie jedoch penibel darauf zu achten schien, dass sich ihre Oberkörper nicht berührten.  
Kisame verharrte einige Momente regungslos, genoss einfach diesen unwirklichen Augenblick.

„Na, was bist du denn auf einmal so anschmiegsam?" fragte er dann mit rauer, brechender Stimme in die Stille hinein.  
„Nun, ja. In dieser Position Sie mich wenigstens nicht so unmanierlich anstarren." erklärte Tilya verbittert.  
Kisame lachte in ihre perlmuttfarbenen Federn hinein.  
Vorsichtig griff er der Alverliekin um die Knie, um sie noch näher an sich heranzuziehen.  
Dann legte er eine Hand an ihr Genick, mit der anderen umfasste er ihre Taille.  
„Komm her! Wenn schon, denn schon, Kleines." raunte er ihr ins spitze Ohr, während er ihren Körper eng an den seinen presste.

Er konnte den sanften Druck ihres Busens an seinem Brustkorb spüren.  
Und ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag… Ihren heißen Atem, der auf seiner Schulter brannte…  
Die Wärme, die ihre weiche Haut ausstrahlte, begann, Kisame in eine Art Trance zu versetzen.  
Es war irgendwie beruhigend, sie so nahe zu wissen, und gleichzeitig rief es in dem Haifischmann ein wildes Begehren hervor, welches ihn bis tief in sein Innerstes aufwühlte.  
Voller Verlangen sog er ihren unvergleichlichen Duft ein.  
Tilya immer noch eng umschlungen, ließ Kisame sich auf das weiche Bett niedersinken.  
Ihre zuckenden Hände wurden zwischen seinem breiten Kreuz und der Matratze eingeklemmt; so dass jede Gegenwehr zwecklos war.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wie sie so hilflos auf ihm lag.  
Kisame ließ seine großen Hände sanft über ihren Rücken gleiten, hinab bis zu ihrem Po, und schon hatte er diese lästigen, viel zu weiten Shorts von ihren Hüften gestreift.  
Mit einem heiseren Knurren drehte sich der Haifischmann mit seiner Alverliekin im Arm auf die Seite, und er drückte ihren Körper etwas von sich, aber nur, um sie besser betrachten zu können.

Der Kleinen war das Blut in die Wangen geschossen; ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und spiegelten das blanke Entsetzen wieder.  
Kisame trieb die Situation auf die Spitze und umfasste hemmungslos ihre entblößte Scham.  
Der Akatsuki nahm noch wahr, wie die junge Frau schockiert nach Luft schnappte und sich ihre Finger unwillkürlich in seinen Nacken krallten; dann jagte ihm auch schon ein schmerzhaftes Knistern unvermittelt die Wirbelsäule hinunter.  
„Verzeihen Sie mir bitte; das wollte ich nicht!" japste Tilya atemlos.  
Kisame hatte der heftige Stromschlag dermaßen aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass er seine Hand von der intimsten Stelle der erschrockenen Alverliekin zurückgezogen hatte.  
Hatte sie es also doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihr Talent gegen ihn einzusetzen…  
Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, und eine Zornesfalte grub sich in seine Stirn.  
„Es tut mir so leid!" beteuerte Tilya. „Das war ein Versehen! Hab ich Ihnen weh getan?"  
Der Nuke-Nin sah grimmig auf seine Sklavin hinab.  
Sie wirkte aufrichtig betroffen.  
Sollte er es ihr abnehmen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeit nicht absichtlich gegen ich gerichtet hatte, oder sollte er sie besser unverzüglich für diese Unverschämtheit bestrafen?  
Allerdings wirkte sie dermaßen drollig in ihrer Bestürzung, dass er sich gar nicht an ihr hätte rächen können, ohne in einen gewaltigen Konflikt mit seinem Gewissen zu geraten.  
Moment mal…seit wann besaß Kisame überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gewissen?  
Verwirrt schüttelte Kisame den Kopf.  
Diese Kleine brachte ihn noch gänzlich um den Verstand…

„Nein. Was bildest du dir nur für einen Unsinn ein? Um jemandem wie mir Schmerzen zuzufügen, musst du schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren, Süße." brummte er widerwillig. Das war zwar derbe gelogen, aber er wollte sich vor dem Mädchen doch keine Blöße geben! Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er mit ihr trainierte, damit ihr Talent nicht mehr in den unpassendsten Situationen durchbrach, und ihn in seiner hemmungslosen Leidenschaft störte. Hoffentlich würde dies nicht zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen!  
Oder sollte er vielleicht lieber seine Gelüste so lange unterdrücken, bis die Alverliekin sich so weit an ihn gewöhnt hatte, dass es sie nicht mehr in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, wenn er sich ihr in dieser speziellen Art und Weise zuwenden wollte?  
Wenn Kisame nur wüsste, welcher Weg der schnellere war, um an das Ziel seiner Träume zu gelangen…

„Nun, da wir dich endlich von all dem unnötigen Stoff befreit haben, und ich auch letzten Endes in Erfahrung bringen durfte, dass dir da unten keine Federchen sprießen…," grinste Kisame süffisant. „…, kannst du dich jetzt schon mal auf den Weg zur Dusche begeben."  
Als Tilya sich nur zögerlich von der Matratze zu erheben wagte, und dabei versuchte, das Laken mit herunter zu ziehen, um ihre Blöße mit dem Stoff zu verhüllen, setzte Kisame noch einen drauf: „Keine falsche Scham, meine Liebe; steh schon auf, und lass den Bettbezug da, wo er ist- ich weiß doch jetzt, wie du nackt aussiehst! Also; hopp; ab ins Bad! Und denk daran: keine verschlossenen Türen! Ich werde dich kontrollieren, und du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen, wenn du gegen unsere Abmachung verstößt!"  
Tilya nickte heftig, und machte, dass sie möglichst schnell unter die Dusche kam.  
Kisame sah ihr hinterher, als sie zur Badezimmertür stürmte.  
Mit Genugtuung erkannte er die blassroten Abdrücke seiner Hände auf ihren Pobacken.  
Zufrieden grinsend entledigte er sich seiner Hose, als er das Plätschern des Duschwassers hören konnte.

Der Haifischmann betrat leise das Badezimmer.  
Hinter dem Duschvorhang erkannte er die Silhouette der kleinen Alverliekin.  
Klammheimlich pirschte er sich heran.  
Verstohlen zog Kisame den Vorhang ein Stück beiseite, und spähte durch den schmalen Spalt.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm darbot, weckte die unzähmbare Lust in dem Haifischmann.  
Tilya hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, und ließ das kalte Wasser auf sich herabregnen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, und ihre vollen Lippen, von denen kleine Wassertropfen perlten, glitzerten verführerisch.  
Ihr perlmuttfarbenes, durchfeuchtetes Federhaar glänzte wie geschmolzenes Silber.  
Das kühle Nass floss in Rinnsalen über ihre weißen Brüste und tropfte nahezu frivol von ihren Brustwarzen, die sich durch die Wirkung der Kälte, die in der Kabine herrschte, aufreizend hervorgehoben hatten.  
Nicht dazu fähig, dem wilden Verlangen, welches in ihm tobte, länger zu widerstehen, stieg der Haifischmann zur jungen Frau unter die prasselnde Dusche


End file.
